


Hero Complex

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bestiality, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dangan Ronpa V3 spoilers, Demon Sex, Drama, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Large Cock, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Missions Gone Wrong, Nipple Torture, Not For the Faint Heart, Orcs, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Canon, Public Masturbation, Rescue Missions, Sexual Slavery, Suspense, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Adell just wanted to help a young demon who was starting to form a demon kingdom. The kid had escaped, but he refused to let his retainers take the fall for an incident concerning Orc demons. Foolishly, Adell goes to the Netherworld to deal with the demons and drags Axel along so Rozalin doesn’t have to go handle them. He underestimates how powerful the Orc demons are and what they were after.





	1. The Takeover

**Author's Note:**

> While talking with Zelina about Dangan Ronpa V3 and what to do with the new cast in my universe, I ended up coming up with an idea because I play too many hentai games and can't stop writing porn. I haven't had a chance to mess with Axel in my universe yet besides in a few snippets in Higanbana in the Red Moon. Same could be said for Adell. Enjoy! Also, to people who are in the Dangan Ronpa fandom, I will tell you right now this story is focused on the Disgaea 2 characters instead of the Dangan Ronpa characters (who while important do not take the bulk of the story like Adell and Axel do.). And FYI, every pairing listed is implied.

The Netherworld was a dangerous place. It was the realm of the demons, so that was to be expected. The Netherworld had many demon realms that it was hard to keep track. Some were more dangerous than others. The more pleasant Netherworlds were rare. Heroic people would do anything to save these types of Netherworlds. Why they would do it is a mystery. Demons were supposed to handle their Netherworlds on their own. Asking for help was shameful for a demon. Yet, if they were weak, they would cling to the strong and hope the strong put things back together. Adell thought he would be able to help the young demon prince that begged him for help, but he clearly underestimated the demons that he was supposed to defeat.

The sound of a skin smacking against each other echoed in the dark dungeon of an Orc cavern. It was a big cavern mind you. It almost looked like one of those slave mines that forced people to plow through looking for rare gems. This specific cavern was meant specifically to keep prisoners locked in. Many Orcs of different colors have entered the cell to participate in the act of breaking. Their target was one man who was a well-known demon hunter. He was a savior for humans and a man who made demons cower in fear. Now, he was at the mercy of the large Orcs that have captured him.

The demon hunter had his hands tied behind his back so he wouldn't even think of using them to fight back. He was strong enough to break them, but he swore under oath that he would not resist. If he struggled against these cowardly demons, they would hurt his friend who he foolishly dragged into this conflict. The Orcs found out quickly that the demon hunter was inexperienced in what they specialized in thus making things easier for them.

The demon hunter had a huge Orc cock in his mouth and one up his ass. Two of the Orcs were forcing the demon hunter to rock back and forth between them. The one that was penetrating him had his dirty hands on his chest. The demon hunter growled quietly at the unwanted touch. He kept his eyes closed because he didn't want to see what the other Orcs were doing around him. They were stroking their hard cocks in front of him as they witnessed the scene before them.

"Heh, it's not every day a human can take in my huge cock." The Orc that was holding onto him declared. "Most humans just break after one try, but you're handling it like a pro."

The demon hunter resisted the urge to bite down on the Orc's dick when he felt the Orc Leader hit his prostate. He made a pathetic cry instead as he slowly opened his eyes to leer at the demon for the insult.

"Oh? Did I hit your sweet spot? Is this your first time feeling it? You're going to like it."

The demon hunter tried to ignore the heat that was erupting in his body and looked over to the Orc that served as a second in command. He was the one he was more concerned about. The Orc Leader was the one that had forced him into this situation but this Orc was the one in charge of looking after his friend. The bastard was having way too much fun messing with his friend in the corner of his eye without breaking his promise.

"Come on you brat! You can't expect to entertain me if you're pumping that slow! You have an audience! And your friend is a spectacle for you to watch."

"Adell isn't your plaything…and I'm not either…"

"You don't have a choice. Your friend is generous to be the one to satisfy my fellow demons for your sake. It's a shame. I can smell the purity from you and I can't touch you…so I will have to make do with you pleasuring yourself in front of me."

 _Axel…_ Adell thought to himself as he felt electricity run through his body. _Dammit…I'm sorry I can't get us out now…_

It was terrible. Because of a simple mistake and underestimating the demons that were fucking him now, Adell had put Axel's life in danger. He had the option of going on his own or bringing Rozalin along with him. He just had to be stupid and bring Axel as the only person. Axel wanted to help, but he ended up being used as a hostage instead. He had to make sure nothing terrible happened to Axel, so he surrendered himself with the intention of being lead to the two teenagers he was supposed to save. The Orc Leader was having none of that and made sure he was put in his place. Why else would he be allowing these demons to fuck him senseless?

Adell shut his eyes as he felt the Orc Leader moved his hands from his chest to his cock. Adell was hard and he knew it. He wouldn't admit that his body was already failing him, so he would rather pretend that he wasn't in this situation. The redhead recalled the events that lead him to this situation and what he could have done differently to prevent this predicament.

* * *

It all started with Adell saving the young boy that put him to the task of saving his vassals. Adell's desire to be hero along with Axel and Rozalin agreeing to help the young boy before he had a saying in it. Then again, the battle maniac had nothing better to do. Because Adell was so dedicated to being a demon hunter, it wouldn't be long until he chased out all the demons out of Veldime except a selective few. Adell had gone to Hades to get work from Valvatorez and it worked for a time. Eventually, the same problem would happen and Adell would have to return until Valvatorez hooked him up again. Adell's family had enough money to last for some time, but the battle maniac did not want to end in a situation where he did not have the money to help them. That was why he was preparing to set out and find another job while waiting for Valvatorez to call on him again. Rozalin was going to join him this time around simply because she hated when he went off without telling her. He had sworn that they would take care of the family together.

Their plan was ruined because of Axel's appearance. The Dark Hero was someone that annoyed them to the extreme. Axel was the former president of Hades, but got kicked off due to repeatedly losing it by a hostile takeover from someone else. Eventually, Hugo would regain the spot, so Axel wouldn't have to worry about attempted assassinations anymore. Axel got the money he wanted to help pay for the medical bills for his friend Pink, so he was fine with leaving Hades. This meant he was back to annoying Adell and Rozalin like old times. The couple wished that Axel had stayed to annoy the Hades Party instead.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Rozalin asked extremely annoyed that Axel was tagging along with them on a stroll through the Veldime forest. "I'm sure your family misses you."

"I just finished visiting them." Axel said with a proud smile on his face. "So what better way to show my mom that I have huge fans by going back to you two? We haven't been like this for a while. Hades was a terrible place."

Adell could tell Axel loathed his time in Hades. With how Fuka and Fenrich treated him, it wasn't really a surprise. Half of what was thrown at him was deserved, but the times that Fenrich harassed Axel was uncalled for and made Adell want to stand up for the older demon. Alas, his pride prevented him from even admitting that Axel was his friend.

"Maybe you should go back to Hades and become the president again." Rozalin suggested as she took out her gun and aimed it at Axel.

"What? You want to assassinate me too? How cruel!"

Rozalin smiled at the idea. "That is not a bad idea. You can come up with a good idea every now and then."

"Uh…that's not an idea…please put the gun away."

Rozalin did pull the trigger. She watched as Axel dodged the bullet quickly. The blond had amazing reflexes and it was amusing to watch him freak out. Adell was worried that his girlfriend would actually hurt the musician if he pushed her buttons enough.

"S-Stop! I'm fragile! I already dealt with enough assassination attempts in my lifetime!"

"Oh? One more isn't going to kill you…probably."

Adell chuckled nervously. Rozalin went too far with the teasing. Axel didn't think she was seeing as how he was ready to run out of their life again if she continued to shoot at him.

Rozalin stops teasing Axel when the trio heard the scream of a young boy begging for someone to help him. The scream didn't sound that far off. The protective nature of the three adults came into affect hearing the young voice and wasted no time in charging in the direction of the scream.

The trio didn't have to go far into the forest to see where the scream was coming from. Three huge green Orcs were seen pursuing something in the distance. Axel sensed a young demon was near. The three stopped running so they wouldn't run down the cliff. Below them a young boy had tripped and fallen down the cliff. The young demon was a boy that looked older than Taro and Hanako. The trio could only see the short purple hair when looking down at him. The demon horns, small demon wings and demon tail were apparent on his body. His outfit contradicted the dark shaded color of his hair. White was apparently his favorite color although he had a checkerboard necktie around his neck.

The boy's ears twitched after he fell from the cliff. The pointiness of his ears stuck out showing without a doubt the kid was a demon. He groaned as he tried to move his leg but was unable to do so.

"Uh…how could I hurt my leg now of all times?" The boy asked himself as he saw the Orcs sliding down from the cliff. "Oh no…and I don't know how to use these wings yet…"

"We got you now Prince of Dangan!" One of the Orcs said as Ouma tried to crawl away from them. "You're going to come back with us quietly and discuss about the location of your firefly friends, or you could die right here and we can report to your lovely vassals at how their efforts to save you was a waste."

The kid weakly glared at the Orcs who taunted him. If he had a weapon, he would have taught these Orcs a lesson. However, he had been running for so long that he ended up dropping his weapon somewhere. As a result, he was left to run with his leg in between his legs. The Orcs needed him and that was why they were in front of him right now. The middle Orc stomped on his tail causing the young boy to cry out in pain. The Orc would then pin the boy down so he wouldn't escape.

"…Do you honestly think I'm going to talk?" The young demon questioned. "My vow to the fairies is more important than what happens to me and my vassals."

"Oh?"

"Of course that might be a lie." The boy added as he looked anywhere for something he could use to get the upper hand. He was frustrated that there wasn't anything around him. He didn't see there were others that were ready to rescue him. Crying wolf didn't get him anything. The other two Orcs would surround him with the intention of hurting him. The boy gulped realizing that he did mess up. "…You might want to release me before you get killed. I'm a powerful demon you know."

"Your lies are as shallow as your vassals." The Orc mocked as he prepared to strangle the kid. "Having a vampire that doesn't know how to control his powers and a human as your guardians will prove to be your downfall kid. Now die!"

The young demon was sweating bullets. Why couldn't he defend himself now? Why did he abandon his friends when they needed him? Was he going to die here?

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Adell wasted no time in sliding down the hill to take out the Orcs. He hated seeing the strong bully the weak. The young demon sighed in relief seeing someone come down from the opposite cliff in order to save him. The Orcs were taken aback by a human coming in to save the day.

"W-Who are you? Some hero?!"

Adell's response was to punch the demon that was on top of the young boy. Ouma held his breathe as a powerful fist collided with the Orc demon's jaw. He howled as he was sent back. The other two Orcs were surprised at Adell's superhuman strength.

"Adell, how do you expect me to come down the cliff? My dress is going to get dirty!" Rozalin complained. Seeing as how Adell was already in the middle of the action, Rozalin decided to use Axel to help her get down the cliff. However, Axel had followed after the redhead without warning Rozalin he was going to follow Adell's lead. "Axel…will you carry me down the hill?"

She was talking to no one as Axel was already down the cliff to assist Adell and the child. Axel was the one that extended his hand out to the young demon. The boy shivered at the huge magical power the musician had. It was near identical to the person who gave him a second chance at life…

"Are you okay kid? They didn't hurt you too much did they?"

The kid's luck didn't run out yet. The boy slowly nodded his head but didn't accept Axel's hand.

"I…hurt my leg when I fell down." The child admitted. "I can't stand."

"Oh, no worries! We'll carry you back to Adell's face when we finish teaching these punks a lesson." Axel said with a smile on his face. "Rozalin, you're okay with that, right?"

Axel didn't ask Adell because he was too busy punching the ever-living shit out of the Orcs that came at him. One of them was currently meeting the burning fist of fury and getting rapid jabbed. Axel wished Adell didn't display such brutality in front of a child.

Eventually Rozalin came down with her gatling gun. Axel still needed to know how she was able to pull a huge gun out of her dress, but she was a powerful demon, so there was no point in asking. Any demon that stood in her way was going to get obliterated. The Orcs were completely taken off guard, but only one of them decided to use his fellow teammate as a shield against the bullets. Axel was rather disgusted with the display that particular Orc demonstrated.

"Did I get them?" Rozalin asked as the gun finished rotating. The third Orc was still alive. Adell had killed the leader of the three and she finished off the second one.

"Not…really…" Axel muttered. "Don't worry. I got this."

Axel really didn't. The third Orc may have used his friend as a shield, but he was still fearful for his life. He was going to abandon the mission if it meant surviving for another day. Axel didn't want to be seen as brutal to the adorable child before him, so he would talk some sense into the Orc.

"I'm not like my friends here. I'm willing to spare your pathetic life if you leave now and never bother this kid ever again."

The Orc thought Axel was stupid. His other friends were proving how dangerous they were. Adell was a human, but had the strength of a demon. Rozalin was a beautiful demon that proved that the roses had thorns. If he were going to get away, he would do so now. Adell was ready to punch him out of existence the longer he stayed in their presence.

"Fuck! Fuck! You'll regret sparing me!" The Orc shouted as he took huge steps back. He wasted no time climbing up the cliff. "Wait until da boss hears about this! I will get my revenge! Ouma, you will be sorry for crossing us Orcs!"

While Adell's group wasn't that upset with the Orc getting away, the young demon shivered in fear. He may have escaped, but now the Orcs could report on what happened and hurt his friends. He might have messed up, but he couldn't bring that up. As the demon scurried away, Axel focused on helping the purple haired teen up.

"You're safe now." Axel told him sheepishly. "I took care of the bad guys."

"You mean we did…" Adell grumbled. He looked at his bloody fists and groaned. That Orc didn't put up a fight at all. His urges weren't satisfied. "What did those demons want?"

The young demon wanted to speak, but he was feeling dizzy. All that running and using up magic to even get this far had worn him out. He needed a break. He wasn't allowed to do that when he was on the run. Axel had called out to the kid, but he had already fallen asleep. The young demon was fine, but his leg needed to be treated. Adell was fine with taking him back to Veldime. They would get answers when he woke up. Depending on how complicated the situation was, they might send him off.

* * *

Hours passed since the encounter with the Orcs. The young boy had yet to wake up. When the trio got to Veldime, they wasted no time taking him into Adell's house and treating him. His family was more than happy to assist with that thinking that the child was in need of assistance. Once Adell got a better look at the kid though, he realized it was a demon and not a human like he once thought. Axel knew, but chose not to say anything to him. It annoyed the demon hunter who made the assumption that he was saving a human.

Axel noticed something was off about the young demon. Now that he was in close proximity of him, he could feel the Golden Land magic surrounding him. The blond knew that if the golden magic was surrounding someone, they had divine protection from the Golden Land specifically the creator of the universe. Axel had that same aura around him that had saved him multiple times in the past. To think the golden butterflies would bless another boy…

 _I'll keep that to myself._ Axel thought to himself. _I might tell Valerie and ask his opinion on it though…_

The boy would eventually wake up from his slumber. Rozalin resisted the urge to want to hug the boy. His eyes were huge and she wanted to hug something that adorable. The boy didn't see himself as cute though. In fact, the moment he woke up, his expression was rather aloof. Adell did not like the look the kid gave them when he woke up.

"Where…am I?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "…Saihara-chan! Amami-chan!"

"Hey, don't move! You'll hurt yourself!" Axel shouted. He was the one closest to the bed.

The young demon looked up toward Axel and shivered. He immediately avoided eye contact. "…Where am I?" He asked again.

"You're in my hometown." Adell answered. "It's called Holt Village and it's a small village in Veldime."

"Veldime…" The boy murmured. He never heard of a Netherworld like this inhabited by humans. Looking at the three people in the room, he saw that only one of people in the room was a human and the other two were demons. However, Adell rubbed him the wrong way. If he was supposed to be a human, why did he feel like he was staring face to face with a powerful demon in human disguise?

"You had a nasty fall down the cliff when you were chased by those mean Orcs." Axel spoke. "But you're safe now. I was so amazing that I took them out single-handedly."

Adell and Rozalin glared at Axel for taking the credit. The kid wasn't stupid though. He was remembering what happened and recalled how Axel was the only one of the three that refused to kill anyone. It was admirable, but it meant that Orc could return to his Netherworld and warn his boss about the change of events.

"Uhh…I can't stay here…" The boy spoke. "I need to save my friends…"

Despite Axel's warning, he tried to move from the bed. He flinched feeling the soreness of his leg. Even if he was healed with healing magic, he needed to stay in bed. Rozalin was the one that got in the way this time around.

"You shouldn't move." Rozalin technically repeated to the kid.

"But…"

"It would be nice if you told us who you are and why those demons were after you." Adell told him.

The boy was reluctant to speak. He didn't know if he could trust them…then again…they saved his life, and he was out of options. He slowly nodded his head as he spoke.

"My name is Kokichi Ouma…but I prefer to just be called Ouma. I am the Overlord of the Netherworld of Dangan…"

Axel tilted his head in confusion. "Dangan? Never heard of it."

Adell wanted to agree with Axel, but chose to keep his mouth shut. The young Overlord shook his head in annoyance as he continued.

"The Netherworld only recently just emerged. It was a small Netherworld populated with fairies that used their powers to locate rare gems in the earth. They look like fireflies and they are very cute." Ouma smiled thinking about the fairy companions he made friends with, but scowled almost immediately. "I was just wandering the Netherworlds with my vassal and we stumbled upon the conflict between the fairies and the Orcs. Amami-chan insisted that we help them out even though I knew it would lead to some problems later. Because of my wits, we were able to get the Orcs to leave the Netherworld."

Adell felt his eyebrow twitch. Why did Ouma speak in a similar manner to Axel? He had this nagging feeling the kid was lying.

"What exactly did you do?" Rozalin asked. "Those demons looked very angry…"

Ouma chuckled nervously. "Well…since they were so used to abusing the Lampies in their quest for riches…I decided to get them to turn on the Orcs and cut off their food supply that they stored for the winter…"

The trio shouldn't have been surprised that something bad was done, but Ouma was already proving to be a cunning demon and not an innocent boy like they first thought.

"Ha ha ha…it was fun watching them panic and flee to another Netherworld because of the weather changing…but the Netherworld for some strange reason isn't getting the normal winter weather…so they decided to take advantage of the abnormality in the Dangan Netherworld." Ouma debated if he should continue giving the backstory of why he was attacked in the first place. Seeing as how he had nothing better to do, he kept going. "So...those little fairies aren't good at fighting. They're very good at collecting gems, finding food and reproducing. They had helped Amami-chan and I settle down in their Netherworld…so of course we had to remain it to our liking since there didn't seem to be a name beforehand…"

"That explains the weird naming conventions…" Adell grumbled.

"It's not weird at all where I came from." Ouma stated. "Either way, they weren't prepared for the Orcs to come back and attack them. Fortunately, with my quick thinking, I was able to get them to a place the Orcs wouldn't be able to find so easily. I told them I would come back for them when I had effectively driven the Orcs away from the Netherworld again. Unfortunately…there were more of them this time and they remembered what Amami-chan and I could do. Even when I reunited with Saihara-chan…" Ouma's voice trailed off. His expression darkened as his eyes became hidden behind his eyes.

"Saihara?" Axel asked him. "Is he also your vassal?"

"…Yes." Ouma answered. It wasn't a convincing answer seeing as how he couldn't look the trio in the eye when he said that. He didn't sound so confident either. It was like he was going to say something else but held his tongue. "I don't know how Saihara-chan ended up in the Netherworld. He's a human and still alive…I was so happy to see him again, but the circumstances were terrible and eventually those Orcs cornered the three of us…"

The Overlord shivered at the memory. It wasn't a pleasant one in his mind. Ouma had a castle thanks to the Lampies, but the castle might as well been torn down after the Orcs stormed in with their weapons. No amount of traps could stop the vast number of them especially when it was only three people fighting…scratch that. There were only two fighters. Ouma could not fight. He did not know how to use magic despite spending the month trying to master a simple spell. He relied on his intelligence to get far as a demon. Amami was lucky. When The One brought him back to life, he made him a vampire. Vampires were strong. Ouma didn't even know what type of demon he was. He assumed he was an imp of some sort. If not an imp, he could have been a Werebat or an Incubus. The Creator of the Universe told him he needed to figure it out on his own. And then there was Saihara who did in fact stumble into the Netherworld. Apparently, he got separated from the survivors of the killing game due to the battle that went on after they escaped. Ouma wanted to catch up on what happened after he died. He wanted to know who was the mastermind and who was alive at the end. Saihara didn't have time to tell him the juicy details. All he could tell him was that Maki helped him figure out how to use a katana in battle. The villains wanted the survivors silent. In order to throw them off, he had separated from the survivors and magically ended up in the Netherworld. Regardless, Saihara was more useful than the young Overlord was. Unfortunately, just because Saihara was useful did not mean he was strong enough to hold back the Orcs.

The Orcs were out for blood and money. When they couldn't find the fairies anywhere, they decided to capture and interrogate Ouma for the information. Amami decided that Ouma needed to find help since they clearly couldn't handle these persistent Orcs on their own. Ouma did not want to leave the two in the hands of the Orcs. Even when he was reassured that they would be fine, when the Orcs pursued him almost immediately after jumping to another Netherworld, the purple haired teen found out the hard way that he couldn't rely on his friends to keep his promise.

"…I ran away to get help…but I'm not really experienced with Netherworld jumping. When I did it, I was with Amami-chan who made things easier for the both of us. When it's just me…I messed up. I kept landing in Netherworlds that weren't inhabited by other demons who could help…but those Orcs were on my tail no matter what I did. I struggled to stay away from them…but I was getting tired. I finally ended up here but they were right behind me. If you three didn't save me when you did…they would have dragged me back to their lair or killed me on the spot if they got the information out of me right then and there…"

The adults were silent as Ouma finished his story. Adell didn't trust the story in the slightest seeing as how he was certain that Ouma lied at certain parts. Rozalin was in the same point as Adell, but was still willing to help because Ouma was still distressed about the situation. Axel however was moved to tears.

"…I fear for my vassals." Ouma began. "I know they were captured…but I don't know where they are or how to save them without revealing the location of the fairy people. I gave my word that I would protect them…but I don't want my friends-err…vassals to suffer."

Ouma already made a slip of the tongue. He wanted to play it off like Saihara and Amami were not his friends when that was far from the truth. Ouma grew super attached to Saihara during the killing game and did all in his power for the detective to pay attention only to him. The same could apply for Amami in a sense, but the poor sap was the first victim and when he died, so were his secrets. Ouma wanted to know those secrets and when asked by the Creator who he wanted as his main vassal, Ouma picked the green haired student. Ouma's intentions were to get the information out of him, but then that meant getting close to him. Because Amami was revived as a vampire, it meant they had to be close specifically because Amami needed to drink blood in order to survive. Ouma wasn't exactly thrilled how he had to be the one to sacrifice blood for him, but he wasn't going to let Amami leave his side at the moment…not when his Netherworld had yet to be established.

"That's so sad…" Axel mumbled as he tried to hold back his sniffles. "Demons and humans getting along like Adell, Rozy and me…and those Orcs are trying to ruin it. That's messed up!" Axel's eyes were lit at this point. Adell didn't like the fire that was coming out of his back. "I decided not as the Dark Hero, but as Axel the person, I will save your friends and liberate your Netherworld!"

Ouma's eyes sparkled. "Really?! You would do that?"

"Of course! Adell and Rozy are going to help me too."

"Don't make decisions on your own!" Adell hissed.

"Adell, you would have volunteered anyway if it meant picking a fight with demons that pick on the weak." Rozalin reminded him causing her boyfriend to groan. "…So you're not an innocent child like I thought, but you're still small and needing of assistance. As a great demon, I have no choice but to assist you…even if Axel will try to take the credit or Adell will leave a bloody trail in his wake."

Adell was up for saving the day, but he didn't like how the decision was made before he said anything. The chances of Axel even lifting a finger were low and he would have to do all the dirty work. The goal was still to save two teenagers from a large number of Orc demons.

Ouma opened his mouth wanting to correct Rozalin on his age. He was a teenager like his two friends, but from the description of them, they must have put two and two together. "…Saihara-chan is a human with a huge antennae on his head…and he's a detective. Amami-chan is a vampire with some piercing."

"Weird friends you got there." Adell said as a matter of fact statement. "How can we trust you?"

"…You don't." Ouma told him with a blank look on his face. "I need help saving my vassals, but I don't have the power to do so. I have an injured leg and cannot defend myself…and that is only because I have been on the run for a while." Ouma's expression became a little sinister as he continued. "But I'll let you decide what is a lie and what isn't. I am a liar after all~"

 _Yep, I don't trust you._ Adell thought to himself as he looked toward his girlfriend. "Rozy, can you watch over the kid? He needs to recover from his injuries…plus…I don't want him doing anything funny while Axel and I are gone."

Axel started to sweat a little. Adell was only going to bring him along but not Rozalin? What ever happened to having the girl with the gun having your back? Rozalin puffed her cheeks at the battle maniac. Of course he was going to leave her out. If she got to avoid watching him turn this into a bloodfest, she had to stay behind. Taking care of Ouma wasn't even going to be so bad.

"…You're going to need a portal to Dangan." Ouma told him.

"We already have someone who can take us there. We just need the coordinates or hints on how to get there." Adell answered.

"…If Dangan isn't enough information, try telling the person that it's the place where the firefly fairies are. There is only one place in the universe with this specific species."

That information Adell could trust. The redhead had intentions of making this mission end quickly. Killing evil demons wasn't that hard after all. Axel started whining about being dragged along. Adell wouldn't realize later that it might have been best if he just left Axel with Rozalin and went on his own. The misfortunate events that followed would be the result of Adell believing he and Axel could tackle this together…

* * *

Immediately, Adell made another mistake when he rejected Axel's idea to have backup in case the mission went sour. Adell was fine with others helping him, but he refused to ask Axel to get him the help they might need. The Dark Hero wanted to ask the Judge of Skyworld to assist them. Valerie Marchen was his name and Adell wasn't exactly fond of him. From what he heard about the judge, he was an unpleasant person to be around. He was ranked the third strongest angel in Skyworld right below archangel Michael and the captain of the Goddess of Light's royal bodyguards.

Despite the feminine name, Valerie was far from being female. He was very beautiful to look at, but roses had thorns. He had a nasty temper unfitting for a judge and often lashed out at people who irritated him in the slightest. Axel was no exception. Their first encounter apparently resulted in Axel saving Valerie's life despite the angel being racist toward him. You would think that would be a good thing that Axel might have befriended him…right? Wrong! The second encounter resulted in Valerie attacking Axel for apparently spreading nasty rumors about him. This was far from the truth as Axel had only spoke positively about him when he was talking to those he trusted. Either way, Adell had to intervene and stop Valerie from hurting Axel. Valerie's superior had to show up and leave, but he didn't bother to apologize. It was Flonne that had to apologize for Valerie's aggression and the captain's attitude toward demons. Either way, Adell didn't want Axel near the judge if he was only going to get hurt. A misunderstanding was something to not be killed over.

What Adell didn't know was after that incident, Axel did all in his power to find Valerie and apologize. The captain's twin brother allowed him to come into Skyworld for this purpose. Valerie was surprised that Axel had the courage to do such a thing when the angels in Skyworld were ready to kill a demon that set foot on cloudy grounds. The judge was in a calmer state at this point of time and did in fact apologize for causing trouble the Dark Hero. It was funny how he would only apologize when he was alone with him. Axel had suggested that a way to make up to him was to come to his aid if Axel called upon him for anything. The judge rolled his single eye and reminded him that he wouldn't do anything that would hurt his reputation, but seeing as how this misunderstanding only made things worse for him, there wasn't much to lose. Valerie ended up agreeing to the musician. He dreaded what idea Axel would come up with in the new future.

This was why Valerie was perfect for the judge. Having the third strongest angel in Skyworld assist them would have had made things be a breeze, but Adell wanted none of that. He was going to single handedly take out all the Orcs that hurt the weak. Axel would assume Adell just wanted to fight tough opponents and get stronger as a result.

Thanks to the Gate Keeper in Veldime they were able to warp to the Netherworld rather easily. Yes, there was a slight detour simply because they didn't land in front of the castle that Ouma lived in. They were dumped in the middle of nowhere. The Netherworld was a barren wasteland. Adell noticed Axel nearly collapse from the negative energy this place gave off and for good reasons. Everything seemed dead around them. There was no green grass. The few trees that existed were black and rotten. The sky was grey and there were no traces of life anywhere. Adell was just as worried as Axel. Did they come to the wrong place?

"…I don't like it." Axel suddenly spoke. "There's nothing here…"

"He did say he was starting to build the Netherworld, but this seems to be impossible to do when there's nothing here to build with."

"…I can feel something underground." Axel continued. Adell was confused. He couldn't feel anything. "…Perhaps Ouma hid the fairies below the surface where the Orcs can't normally reach…"

"You think?"

"Maybe…it is just a hunch…oh!" Axel looked in the opposite direction Adell was facing. "I sense life in that direction…maybe it's them…"

There was only way to find out. If Axel got them lost, Adell would know whom to blame.

The two walked the empty path for long time. Adell wondered how far Axel was going to take him. Granted, the longer they walked in silence, the more they could take the dead scenery in. If Ouma's goal were to restore the Netherworld of Dangan, he would need to figure how to bring life back to the planet.

The castle that Ouma resided in was not that far once they saw it into view from where they were standing. The castle appeared big from a distance, but the closer they got, the more they realized how small the castle was. It wasn't as big as the one that Laharl had in his Netherworld. Axel murmured how Ouma had a long way to go to become a powerful Overlord if he had a shabby castle like this.

Unfortunately for the two men, they wouldn't be able to go inside and search for the two vassals. The place was infested with Orcs. It wasn't that apparent until they got close. At first, there seemed to only be one, but the rest of them were hiding…waiting for the two to show up. The lone Orc that escaped managed to give the information to their leader, so they were lying in wait. Because Axel could sense them, he warned Adell in advance if he was going to fight them. Adell could only smirk seeing them appear from above the castle or out of the ground. The one that was guarding the entrance had pointed at the two males and ordered the grunts to attack.

Adell's fists were already burning hot. He asked for Axel to watch his back if he wasn't thrilled with the idea of killing the evil demons. Axel had every intention of dealing with the enemies only if they came to him. He could tell Adell wanted to do the fighting by himself.

Adell wasted no time punching the demons in front of him. He sent them flying into the castle resulting in creating a crater in the castle. The redhead didn't care that Ouma would be angry with him later for messing with his castle as his vassals were top priority. The Orcs tried to play it smart and try to jump on Adell when he wasn't looking. Adell would perform an uppercut that launched the demons high into the air. His eyes burned as he unleashed a powerful fire attack.

"TAKE THIS! SOARING FIRE!"

Adell launched himself into the air and came down with a burning fire attack that burned all the Orcs around him to a crisp. At this moment, another Orc showed up and tried to grab him. Adell kicked him away and prepared to punch him. He jumped away and created stalagmite. His fists were still burning hot. He punched at the stalagmite effectively turning the shards into fire fragments that critically injured the Orc. The pieces would impale his body, his eyes and his crotch area. This Orc was done for.

"I'm not through with you!" Adell declared as the Orc fell over dead. "I'm just warming up!"

More demons were starting to appear. It was like the entire Orc race was fighting Adell. Individually, they were no match for the redhead. However, with time…Adell would start to tire out. He usually had others to back him up, but he enjoyed the challenge. Even if he still had 500 more Orcs to go, he would keep on fighting. That was where his fun ended.

"Now ya going to stop right now or your friend gets it!"

There was one Orc that was different from the rest. He was completely black in color compared to the pale green and brown colors of the other Orcs. He was larger in physical appearance and in that area too. Like every Orc though, he didn't wear any clothes besides the boxers that covered him up.

Adell could care less about the Orc's appearance and more about the fact that he was holding Axel hostage. The poor guy was pulled toward him with a knife being pointed toward his neck. Axel did his part with getting rid of some of the Orcs, but apparently didn't expect a larger one to overpower him and put him in this situation in the first place.

"Stop killing my men and I'll spare your friend." The Orc Leader continued as he flashed his yellow teeth at Adell.

The battle maniac shook his head in annoyance. If he timed his attack carefully, he would be able to save Axel despite the blond struggling to break free. Axel could survive worse.

"…If that doesn't convince you, then maybe this will…"

Now Adell had something to worry about. There were more Orcs coming out of the castle, and were yanking the chains of someone that was captured by them. Adell's eyes widened that it was Ouma's friends that was being dragged out. One was clearly a human with black hair and grey eyes. The demons seemed to have beaten the living daylight out of the poor boy. He looked nothing like a detective with all the bruises on his face. The torn clothes didn't help much either. Whatever weapon he had must have been broken and the hat he had was nowhere to be found. The human was completely out of it and was letting the Orcs drag him along. The other one looked to be a sickly vampire. He had forest green hair and green eyes. Unlike his companion who had give up on trying to escape, the vampire still struggled with the chains. He was mad persistent too that they needed to threaten his friend so he would stop resisting.

"You can't be fucking kidding me…" Adell snarled. "You bastard…doing this to kids…"

"Ya forget I'm a demon. I will do anything I want to get what I want. Now I will tell you one last time. Surrender now and I won't hurt them anymore than I already have." The Orc Leader chuckled as he used his free hand to move under Axel's jacket. The musician gasped at the sudden coldness. "And don't forget…I have your boyfriend here."

"A-Adell…" Axel croaked. "S-Save those kids! D-Don't worry about me!"

Axel tried to put on a brave face, but it was failing immensely. The Orc Leader chuckled as he leaned down and licked at Axel's ears. Axel shivered at the wetness. The Orc Leader wasn't done scaring the poor guy. He leaned in and whispered something that Adell could not hear. The normally confident expression shattered immediately. While Axel resisted the urge to take back what he previously said, he was willing to do it to avoid a terrible fate.

"Don't touch him!" Adell snapped.

"Then surrender! I am very capable of taking your possession right here and now!"

Adell closed his eyes in frustration. There was nothing he could do. Three hostages and he were already exhausted with the sheer amount of demons he took out. They had injured him too to add insult to injury. He really did underestimate how crafty these Orc demons were.

"…Fine…you win." Adell groaned. "I swear though…if you keep your filthy hands on Axel, I'll-"

Adell didn't even get to finish his sentence because a brown colored Orc had appeared behind Adell with a huge club in his hand. Axel cried for Adell to look out but the Orc already swung the club at the back of his head. Adell blacked out almost instantly.

* * *

Adell would wake up eventually and find himself in a cell with the Dark Hero. The first thing Adell wanted to ask was if his friend was okay, but judging from what occurred a few hours ago that clearly wasn't the case. Axel gave him a pitiful glance as he remained quiet unlike his usual self. Adell tried to move but noticed immediately that he had huge chains around his arms as well as a ball of chain on his leg. The Orcs did not want Adell moving around at all. In contrast, all Axel had was an anti-magic collar around his neck. Axel was a physical fighter, so it shouldn't have been an issue…but Axel looked very pale. Did the collar zap his strength while he was out?

"Adell, don't move around that much. They hit you pretty hard back there…" Axel warned.

"…Where are we?" Adell asked. "Where are those two kids?"

"Those Orcs took them away to another chamber. I don't know where we are exactly. They blindfolded me before they took us away, so I'm not going to be that much help as usual…"

Axel putting himself down was a bad sign. The musician was usually so full of himself, but when he let his façade slip, it caused Adell's insides to churn. The light that was surrounding Axel was gone.

"Axel…"

"I'm sorry for getting us caught…I really am worthless like Fenrich said…"

Adell shook his head. "D-Don't say that! I just let my guard down…it has nothing to do with you!"

Axel wasn't convinced. He had frozen up when the Orc Leader grabbed him from behind. He remembered an incident before coming to Veldime when he foolishly took a job behind the Director's back. He thought it was another one time opportunity. It almost resulted in him being sold as a sex slave. Axel was saved by some dumb luck, but it scarred him more than he thought. Now he didn't actually like the idea of people getting too close and touching him. He would assume they wanted his body. In this situation, that was very much the case. He was just lucky they didn't rip his clothes off yet.

"I'm a terrible partner Adell…you should have asked Rozalin to come along and have me be the one looking after Ouma…"

"No…it was just dumb luck on my end. It wasn't your fault…honest…"

Adell needed to sound convincing, but that just wasn't happening. Perhaps talking about how they were going to escape would ease the tension that was in the cell. The Orcs weren't that stupid. Not only did they make sure to restrain their captives, but they also waited for them both to be up before making their presence clear. One of the Orcs had opened the cell to their prison and allowing his boss to come in. Adell heard the loud footsteps and tried to get in between the Orc Leader and Axel. The chains on him prevented him from doing that so easily. Axel felt a terrible chill run down his spine when he whiffed the unwanted aroma coming from the Orc Leader. Soon, other Orcs started piling into the room.

"You two took ya sweet time to wake up." The Orc Leader began as he stared at Axel. The blond avoided eye contact with him the minute he locked onto him. "Hopefully I wasn't too rough on ya."

Adell kept a strong, defiant look at the Orc Leader. "Where are Ouma's friends?"

"Oh? Those two? They are somewhere in my layer. Don't know how long I won't lay a finger on them. If you two didn't decide to visit me personally, I might have just started training them. Now, I don't have to when I got two adults that are capable of the tasks at hand."

Adell did not like where this was going. "E-Excuse me?"

The Orc Leader licked his lips. That action was directed toward Axel. Adell could see that and tried to keep a protective stance despite being chained down.

"You two are now sex slaves that will be trained as such. You think our business can thrive on just fairies finding gemstones that can make us rich. That money is used to buy food and tools needed to raise slaves."

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"I kid you not. Regardless, those kids I captured are perfect, but I wanted to see if their Overlord would save them first before I tried anything funny. I am quite amused that he would send you two to try and fight me." He laughed as he slowly approached the two specifically Axel. "I could care less about you, but your friend behind you is a perfect candidate to service others."

Axel shook his head. This was not happening. He was not going to end up back here after what happened that one time.

"N-No…" Axel mumbled. "No way…"

"Yes way." The Orc Leader said with a laugh. "Then again…I am a kind demon. I am willing to spare your friend if you submit."

He was talking to Adell now. His eyes widened in surprise at the offer being made.

"It's not a bad deal. Only one of you gets forced into sexual slavery while the other three go free. If you refuse, then all four of you will be subjected to hell."

Adell wasn't given a choice. Either he refused due to his pride as a man and let them all be assaulted…or submit to the Orc demons and delay the inevitable. Adell wasn't given that much time to decide. If he were to say yes, how long would he have to do it? Would he be able to handle them? Adell did think he could deal with whatever they threw at him compared to Axel. Despite Axel's demeanor, he did hate being touched unless it was by someone he trusted. Additionally, he put Axel in this situation to begin with. He should be the one to shoulder the blame and accept punishment for his bad planning.

"We could use someone of your built to be a sex slave to be honest." The Orc Leader spoke. "Your friend is the perfect person to ride a cock, but you look like the type that can fit more than just a large cock."

Already with the degrading language…Adell already knew what he must do.

"Adell…don't…" Axel mumbled. "I'm not worth it…"

Axel's real personality was leaking out. Adell was certain if Axel kept talking, he would start crying. He wanted the blond to hold off on them.

"I accept…" Adell muttered. "But I swear…I will kill all of you if you even think of subjecting Axel and Ouma's vassals to the same hell as what I will be put through."

"Oh! Scary!"

Adell's glare did worry the other Orcs behind their leader. The battle maniac was clearly holding back and they might not be able to hold him down if he keeps this up. That's why the Orcs talked amongst each other to decide if they should keep him chained or not. The Orc Leader could care less about what they thought was good.

"Heh…it depends. I'm willing to hold off on any penetration acts on that cutie. Can't guarantee anything else."

I really am getting the short end of the stick. Adell thought darkly to himself. All he could do was stop them from ass fucking his friend and the teenage vassals. Everything else was fair game…and there were so many ways they could get passed that.

"Adell…no…" Axel whispered.

"Fine. Just…don't hurt Axel." Adell muttered.

The Orc Leader laughed as he yanked at Adell's hair almost immediately after he agreed. Adell flinched at how strong the Orc Leader really was. He was strong enough to rip his head off if he so chose.

"Adell!" Axel shrieked. The Orc Leader shoved Axel away as he threw Adell over to the other Orcs.

"A human like you knows your place." The Orc Leader hummed. "Now…let's have some fun."

* * *

Back to the current time, Adell realized he made so many mistakes that got him and Axel in this situation. Now the Orcs were in an advantageous state. They not only had Ouma's friends taken hostage but him and Axel as well. The fact he was forced to participate in sex acts didn't help matters. Adell had been dragged away from Axel as a way of protecting the "innocent" eyes of the Dark Hero. Adell was relieved to hear that as long as he obeyed the Orcs every orders when concerning the sex acts, they will not lay a finger on Axel or the two young teens. That did not stop the Orcs from wanting to scare Axel, but that was all they were going to do. Axel had an undignified scream and it pained Adell to hear him act like this. The moment the façade broke, Axel was a timid individual. Adell realized this and felt the big brother instincts take over despite the fact Axel was older than him. That was why he was letting the Orcs use his body in however way they wished.

Adell refused to give the Orcs the satisfaction they wanted despite being told what to do. They had to be the one to move his hips back into their cock. The redhead bit his lip until it drew blood every time the large cock slammed into his prostate. Adell would shut his eyes and pretend that he wasn't having sex with another demon and that it would all be over. The Orc leader was starting to slow down.

"Heh heh…I'm about to cum inside of ya." The Orc warned. "You're going to take it all in."

That was the last thing Adell wanted. His body felt so weird with how the Orc was making him feel good. The fighter's body didn't fail him yet. He wasn't turned on in the slightest despite feeling so good. He groaned weakly as he felt something hot and sticky pour inside of him at an alarming rate. He opened his eyes and let out a terrible cry as an automatic reaction. He gritted his teeth trying to calm himself down and it wasn't working that well. It felt like the Orc leader had a never-ending supply of semen that flowed through him. When the big demon pulled out of him, semen would squirt out of his hole. It was an embarrassing sight that Adell did not want to see. He flinched when the Orc yanked him by the hair and forced him to look the Orc in the eye.

"You think we're done after one time? The training has only just begun."

Adell trembled at those words. The first few hours were already painful. Would he be able to stand the never-ending assault that was going to come at him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 10787 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The timeline of Adell, Rozalin and Axel is post Disgaea 4 where the Great Evil doesn't show up right away. As a result, you can imagine that Adell would be out of a job because that's what he's known for. Doing such a good job that he ends up getting rid of the people that put him into the job in the first place. Adell and Rozalin are a couple clearly but Axel is still crushing on Adell although it's not that apparent since I paired him up with my OC Valerie.
> 
> 2\. I don't want to go into detail of what happened to the Dangan Ronpa V3 cast. There are spoilers of who the survivors are as well as the fates of those who died. Obviously when you clicked the story, you will know this game will be spoiled. I am not exactly thrilled with the ending, but it works to my advantage only because my OC Prism is capable of taking the souls of those who died and then doing whatever he wants with them. That's how most of my OCs end up as witches/sorcerers of the Golden Land.
> 
> Prism pretty much took Ouma's soul (Ouma is the victim of case 5) and decided that given the plot twist that Ouma deserved a second chance. Ouma was given the choice of either serving Prism as a sorcerer or to start all over again. Ouma chose the latter since Ouma refuses to be bound by others. By starting over, Prism turned him into a demon that had to work his way to the top and have to rebuild everything from scratch. Ouma was given one dead student as someone who could help him out. Ouma chose Amami mainly due to how much of a pushover he is. Amami was turned into a vampire (because there are only two vampires in Disgaea that are major characters and they're Rozalin and Valvatorez). Saihara's appearance is still a mystery at the moment even though its apparent Saihara got separated from the survivors and ended up in the Netherworld and learned that his deceased friends were given a second chance of life only as a demon but because they were revived by Prism, they don't have to work off the debt. This is how the Dangan Ronpa V3 cast will be incorporated into my universe (Dangan Ronpa 1 and 2 cannot by how far the timeline is at this point…and due to some OCs I have being near identical to Dangan Ronpa characters).
> 
> 3\. The fairy species that look like fireflies are dubbed Lampies because of how the family the firefly family is in Lampyridae. My friend Zelina drew what the species looked like on her Tumblr page. I will post a link here to show you what it looks like. Regardless, the fairies in my mind reminded me of Pikmin except more human shape and cuter.
> 
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/0af090a6238a2a8f66218fd187e1985f/tumblr_okvs85b5o01uqcacdo1_1280.png
> 
> 4\. The A Warning Disgaea story is the reference to Axel and Valerie meeting for the first time. Despite the fact I listed this story in the first timeline of my entire universe, I feel like the encounter the two have is very similar because Valerie eventually has to check up on Flonne in the Netherworld and disapprove of her. He then meets Axel and the two are off to a bad start, but Axel saves him and Valerie is in his debt. Because the Great Evil doesn't attack weeks afterwards, it's easier to build up the relationship to the point that Axel can now ask Valerie for help. It also helps build the crush Axel and Valerie have for each other even though the previous timelines do kind of carry the romance they might have had onto the next one.
> 
> 5\. The incident of Axel freezing up is written in Higanbana in the Red Moon. Prism reads a bad-ending scenario for Axel that never happens because Prism specifically interferes with the ending. Axel basically is fooled into signing up for a job that nearly got him thrown into the slave ring. He was almost raped, but Prism shows up and saves him. Because his happened before Disgaea 2, it allows for Axel to listen more to the Director when it comes to jobs. Its also why Axel isn't as trusting and why he resents working as a warden in Disgaea 4 for the sole fact that he still has PTSD concerning this specific incident.


	2. The Breakover

The demons tormented Adell for hours on hand before they left him alone. While they would eventually take Axel back to his cell after he was done pleasing the demons that wanted to watch him masturbate, Adell was the one they continued to abuse until then. When they were done fucking him in the ass, they proceeded to whip him with a steel whip. The red marks that appeared on Adell's body would be the same as his hair color. He hissed in pain but told himself that being whipped was better than his body splitting from the penises that were forced inside of him. Once they were done with whipping him, they started stroking his cock and denying him an orgasm. Unless Adell begged them to let him cum, they were going to keep tormenting him.

Adell was a strong individual. He wasn't going to allow them to have their way. As painful as his erection was, he endured the torture. The Orcs would eventually get bored with his resistance and start fucking him again. The Orcs had no shame pounding deep inside the battle maniac and cumming deep within him. Adell had never felt so dirty in his life. When they filled him up as much as they could, they started giving him a "cum bath". Adell nearly choked on the semen that was already being forced down his throat. Having the awful stuff in his hair only made things worse. Adell wanted to throw up from the awful stench, but he would have had one of the Orcs succeeded in kissing him. His lips were meant for Rozalin only. No other person was supposed to mess with him. It was frustrating how these demons had the nerve to question his sexuality after pounding him mercilessly for hours.

There was a point to where the Orcs couldn't cum anymore. That was when they had to stop for the day. Adell sighed in relief that he survived for one day. They would repeat this tomorrow and the next day, but Adell was certain that he and Axel would make it out in a few days.

Speaking of Axel, Adell felt bad for him. The blond clearly did not want to confront the Orcs head on. He wanted backup and Adell denied him the chance to get support. Now, they were both imprisoned in a Netherworld that they didn't know the name of. Adell wasn't allowed to be in the same cell as Axel. They placed Axel in the cell that was behind a wall. The wall wasn't thin, so the redhead was able to hear whatever was going on the other side. He heard sobs and sniffles on the other side. It broke Adell's heart in two.

"…Axel…" Adell croaked. His throat was sore with sucking on filthy cocks and groaning in displeasure. "I'm…okay…"

"A-Adell!" Axel suddenly exclaimed as he tried to lean against the cell wall. "Thank god you're still in one piece!"

"I am…are you okay though?"

Axel was quiet for a bit before he answered. "They forced me to masturbate in front of them while they were busy torturing you…it was…disgusting…"

"But they didn't do anything else…right?"

"No…"

"Good."

"How are your injuries? They really messed you up…"

Axel couldn't see how bad the whip marks were, but he knew they were harming his friend, and there was nothing he could do about it. Adell sighed as he rested his back against the cell. The bed would have been a better place to sleep, but he didn't mind sleeping in a way where Axel wouldn't think he was alone.

"This is nothing." Adell reassured him. "They're going to have to try harder than what they did today if they want to break me."

"But your voice is…"

"It's sore now, but it will get better."

"…If you say so…"

The two stayed leaning against the wall in silence. Adell expected Axel to say something else to him, but could still hear sniffling.

"…Don't cry Axel."

"I'm not crying!" Axel denied vehemently. "I'm just frustrated at how useless I am…"

Adell was surprised at Axel's honesty. He would never admit to being useless unless he was feeling worthless.

"W-What? How?"

"…We're in this situation because I couldn't defend myself. I knew those assholes were hiding underground, but I let myself kept captured by their leader. You not only gave yourself up so they wouldn't kill me, but you're doing these sexual acts so I won't have to…what kind of friend just let's their best friend do that?!"

The battle maniac frowned. "Axel, it's not a problem."

"It is for me!"

"…I don't mind giving myself up for my friends." Adell admitted. He smiled softly. He would normally not admit that he saw Axel as a friend, but the older demon grew on him. Like Rozalin, he would give his life to protect him. "…Besides, you're a virgin, so I don't want these demons taking that away from you…"

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" Axel screamed. Adell had to cover his ears because of how thin the wall was. The duo had to look toward the entrance to see if an Orc guard would come in and tell them to be silent. When that didn't happen, Axel lowered his voice. "I just…haven't found someone I would do it with yet…"

"That is the definition Axel…"

"…But I'm not…" Axel convinced himself to lie about that. This was the reason why Adell was taking the fall for him. "I'm not a virgin…"

"Why are you lying to yourself?"

"…I need to lie…" Axel mumbled. "It's the only thing keeping me sane. I…don't want to give these demons the upper hand…"

When Axel made it clear he was a virgin, he was an easy target. The blond refused to admit it, but the first thing that came to mind when handing his virginity over would be to Valerie. Valerie was an angel and a short-tempered judge to boot. Was it shameful to admit that he had a crush on him…or was it worse to admit he was a virgin despite being over 2000 years old?

"I wish I was like you Adell…" Axel murmured.

"What? Why?"

"…This situation is hopeless…it really is. We didn't get to warn Rozalin or the others of our whereabouts and I couldn't find a landmark…if we're kept confined here, then we'll never leave…"

"You can't give up hope!" Adell shouted. There was shuffling outside, so Adell was aware that the Orc guard heard him. "It's not my style to just sit down and take it. I swear to you that I will get you out of this place. Not just you, but Ouma's vassals as well. If I have to endure the sexual beatdown, then so be it! I'm not going to give these Orcs the taste of me surrendering. You shouldn't either."

The motivational speech was proof that separated Adell from Axel. The blond was so use to groveling at other's feet and asskissing them to live that he never considered standing up for himself. He did a few times and it didn't end well for him. However, when he thought of Adell, a surge of confidence would run through his veins. This was not one of those times though. Axel sighed in defeat as he mumbled something that Adell could not hear.

"If they treat you better…make sure to walk around the area." Adell reminded him. "You might be able to find something while they're handling me."

"…I doubt it, but I'll try…" Axel answered. He sighed in defeat realizing how he wasn't helping the situation. It was best to go to sleep.

While Axel had the luxury to do that, the same could not be said for Adell. The cell opened with an Orc guard. The redhead gulped as he realized what the Orc guard wanted.

"You still got some energy left. Do me a favor and use your mouth for something better than making hopeless speeches."

The Orc guard had no problem dropping his pants down and revealing his green cock to the battle maniac. Adell wasn't going to be able to sleep until he pleased the guard. Adell wished he could knock him out, but this was not a good time to. Adell nodded his head slowly and obeyed the guard without a second thought. Axel was forced to listen to the disturbing sounds from the other side of the wall and shivered at what would become of his best friend.

* * *

Hope faded away as time went on. Days turned to weeks and still no help arrived. Axel was right about how because they didn't get someone for backup or warn anyone of where they were, they wouldn't receive help. Axel wished he was wrong, but not even Rozalin was showing up to get them. Rozalin was capable of asking for help too either from Laharl's group or Valvatorez's group if needed. The fact there has been no traces of Rozalin trying to find them gave into the idea that no one would help them. Adell kept telling himself Rozalin would find them eventually, but as the days went on, he was starting to doubt his own words. He was reaching a breaking point and if the vampire didn't show up soon, he would really give into these Orcs' demands.

The Orcs kept their promise on not hurting Axel, but the Orc Leader had offered on multiple occasions that they would reduce the pain Adell received if he made Axel participate in these sex acts. Adell refused to let Axel be dragged down with him. If his friend would be free from this terrible punishment, then he had no problem continuing. It should have been noted though that the Orc Leader was indeed planning something that Adell did not like. Not only did he keep his promise of not hurting Axel, but he seemed to be giving the musician some special treatment. At first, Adell didn't notice it when the sexual training first started, but as he started to get used to the routine, that was when he paid attention to Axel.

Axel didn't have to always be in the cell. At first he was in the same cell as Adell before he got moved into the cell next to him. After that though, Axel wouldn't always return. Adell would find out later from the guards that Axel was taken to the upper area where demon society was. The redhead didn't get that many details, but when he had asked the Orcs to let him be trained in that area, he learned that demon slaves in that area were given good food, a bath and other items to keep them satisfied. Axel was given a guitar to entertain the demons, and while he didn't like performing for the horny Orcs, it was way better than the sexual torture that Adell was getting. The battle maniac had grumbled to himself how he wished he got special treatment but reminded himself that he was doing this specifically because he didn't want Axel in a miserable state. Axel was best when he was singing and performing and not being treated like a caged animal. Besides, Axel could be using his privilege to gather information on where they were. Unfortunately, Axel wouldn't be able to get any information due to never being allowed near Adell because of the deal he struck with the Orc Leader.

 _As long as Axel is safe, then I am okay with this._ Adell told himself. _Help will come soon. If not, then we will find an opening and get out of here. I just know it._

Adell was wondering if he was becoming Axel with telling himself these lies. He had always been an honest individual, but now he felt like he needed to lie to himself just to keep his sanity in check. If help was coming, it should have come ages ago, but the same routine started happening again and again…and again. Adell was isolated from Axel for a long period of time and after seeing him being taken care of, his resentment of his situation began to grow. Heck, he didn't even know if the two vassals of Ouma were still alive. Adell had looked everywhere when allowed to and so far, he saw no traces of them.

Today was different…Adell felt like they were scheming something sinister. The first thing the Orc Leader ordered Adell to do was move around on all fours like a dog. The redhead resisted initially until he was reminded of Axel. Adell bent over and waited for the next command. The Orc Leader would then order his men to rub something all over his body. Adell recognized it as Venus Spice. This was the go to aphrodisiac for these Orcs when abusing him. The drug was so powerful that even someone as strong as Adell would have a freak out when left in an aroused state for too long. The battle maniac resisted with all of his might to not lose focus. While he was successful at doing that, he ended up making himself more vulnerable to whatever other plans they had if the drugs weren't strong enough for him to bend to their will.

Adell's eyes widened in horror feeling something being forced up his ass. It was a vibrator that was turned to the highest setting. The redhead flinched as he glared weakly at the Orcs for pulling this stunt again. The drug made the vibrator feel amazing. While they were forcing the vibrator up his ass, another Orc was tying up his cock. He groaned in displeasure knowing full well that he wouldn't be allowed to cum unless he begged the demons to allow him to do so.

The last thing that was done was a collar being slapped around his neck. He was clearly their bitch with the special treatment today. Adell made an uncharacteristic whine as he was forced to crawl on all fours once the Orcs were done preparing him for the next torture session. Adell struggled to move with his libido being stronger than normal. He tried not to moan as he moved. He refused to give them the satisfaction still.

The Orcs were taking him to a room that Adell had yet to be in before. The redhead prayed it wasn't another bathroom. These Orcs had told him a couple times they wanted to make him their own personal toilet and had treated him as such. Adell felt that a million showers wouldn't wash away the scent when they urinated on his face. Adell had thought that was the most humiliating thing he suffered…but he was wrong. What they were planning today was worse than he imagined.

The room that Adell was led into was rather empty. There were ropes that hung from the ceiling as well as chests that were unlocked but not opened. Adell wondered what was inside the chest. The walls were smeared with a red fluid that Adell assumed was blood. A thought came to mind that this was a torture chamber, but it lacked the torture equipment a torture chamber would have. There seemed to be some mirrors set around the room that seemed to have no purpose than to show Adell what he looked like while he was lead around like a dog. The Orcs were ordered to tie Adell up and raise him above the ground. The redhead struggled just slightly when they tied his wrists above his head and his ankles separately. The pulley that was in the corner of the room could move all of the ropes. Adell yelped as one of the Orcs started turning the pulley and raising him into the air. The ropes were tighter than expected. The worse part was that they tied him to the point where the rope would hurt his skin. Combine the pain with the aphrodisiac he was feeling unimaginable pleasure.

"Do you like what I have in store for you today? Rather than keep training you eight hours a day, I decided that you could finish sooner if you submit to my will."

"Not going to happen…"

"Defiant still? We'll see for how long."

The redhead gasped at the ropes slapping against his skin. The Orcs played around with the lever either turning it clockwise or counterclockwise. Adell tried to bend his legs, but the ropes prevented him from doing anything. He gritted his teeth feeling the ropes tighten around his cock. Of course, Adell knew that the pulley had no influence on him. Because he was getting turned on due to the vibration as well as the drugs, he assumed that the Orcs were manipulating the tightness of the rope on his cock when they had no power whatsoever there.

The Orc Leader would keep Adell hanging for a while. He would order the Orcs to turn the pulley in both directions to keep him frustrated and aroused. And it was working. Adell didn't know how many times he tried to cum but failed because of the torture session. A few times, the Orc Leader will spank his ass or his slap him across the cheek to make sure he was feeling the pain and the pleasure. Eventually, the black Orc would focus on messing with the vibrator inside of him.

Adell groaned in frustration. He was at the mercy of this demon and hated it. The fact this demon was in control of his orgasms made the situation worse. The vibrator wasn't helping matters either. It wasn't a real cock, so it didn't give him the same pleasure as the Orc's cock did. In the back of his head, he had to tell himself that wasn't a good thing and to blame the drug for making him desire the real thing.

"Human, what you need to do is obvious. You just need to answer me if you want a cock or not."

Adell attempted to stay quiet as the Orc Leader stirred the vibrator inside of him. The more he struggled against the rope, the closer he got to climaxing. Why did this Orc Leader have to wrap the rope around his dick too? He was losing it.

"Gnnng…"

"You want to cum, but your pride is getting in the way. You need to be honest with yourself, or you'll never going to get what you want."

"What…I want…" Adell murmured before another moan escaped his lips. "Uhhh…"

The Orc Leader chuckled as he pulled out the vibrator without a warning. He screamed as the pleasure rushed toward his groin. Nothing would be released because of the rope though. His body trembled at the failure to release yet again. Frustrated tears threatened to roll down his eyes. Adell was a man who was incapable of crying. He would not lose to this pleasure…

"That was an amazing scream." The Orc Leader praised. "You need to do that more."

"N-No…"

The Orc Leader threw the wet vibrator to the floor and prioritized messing with Adell's hole now. Adell wiggled in the restraints to try and keep him away, but it was pointless at this point. The black Orc stuck a single finger inside of Adell's hole. It went inside very easily.

"You are very needy of a cock." The Orc Leader reminded him. "Just say the word and I will give you what you need."

Adell shook his head weakly even as the finger thrusted deep inside him. The finger wasn't long enough to hit his prostate. He groaned in frustration as he tried to move his hips back so the finger would reach. The Orc Leader saw this and pulled out.

"Don't try to be sneaky with me. It's time for you to be a slut."

"N-No…"

The Orc Leader snickered as he moved to the front of Adell and immediately seized his needy cock. Adell cried out in shame as he weakly glared at the demon. The Orc Leader could care less about Adell's eyes as he started stroking the battle maniac's cock. No matter how much Adell resists, he was going to break very soon.

"Come on…tell me what you want…"

What was probably Adell's breaking point was the Orc Leader yanking at his hair and forcing them to lock lips. The Orc Leader chuckled at Adell gleefully returning the kiss. He explored the redhead's mouth taking great delight at Adell grinding into him. The black Orc still pumped at Adell's cock trying to get him to orgasm again only to deny him the chance of release.

"For someone in a relationship, you sure are accepting of another man kissing you." The Orc Leader mocked as he pulled away from the young human. As he observed Adell's expression, he noticed how pale his eyes became. The boss made a mental note that his goal was to make sure the eyes of his slaves became hearts when they accepted their life as a slave. Adell was not there yet, but he was almost done with breaking him.

"Gnn…"

"So…what will it be?"

Adell tried his very best to not let the desire for a climax kill whatever resistance he had left. That was impossible with how he was this close to cumming and the black Orc stopped stroking his cock. The Orc Leader walked behind Adell again and waited for Adell's answer. Adell closed his eyes as he weakly mumbled an apology to Rozalin, Axel and his family. He couldn't hold on to his sanity anymore.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

Adell didn't know what to do while tied up. All he could do was give a lustful look to the Orc who was dominating him.

"Please…fuck me…"

"Hmm? What did you say? I can't hear you."

"Please…please fuck me! I can't take it anymore!" Adell cried out. His pride was thrown out the window as he wiggled his body in hopes of breaking free. "This heat…it's too much…ahh…please make it go away! Please…just fuck me!"

"…Where do you want me to fuck you?"

_W-What?!_

"You got to be clear where you want me to fuck you. Should I do it in your filthy mouth…or should I focus on this lewd hole you started developing."

Adell moaned when the Orc Leader touched his wet hole. The drugs effectively lubricated his entrance making that area more sensitive than before. Adell knew where he wanted the cock.

"I-Inside my hole please…"

"Which one?"

The Orc Leader needed to make sure that Adell was far gone. He wasn't allowed to be vague with his answer.

"T-The…my…asshole…"

"Louder. You're making me bored." The Orc Leader demanded as he spanked at Adell's ass. He could have came from that.

"My asshole! Please fuck my dirty asshole! I need something big in there! I need your cock!"

The Orc Leader was pleased with what he got so far. This breaking process was almost complete. He positioned himself in front of Adell's hole and thrusted into him. In one fell swoop, his dick went all the way in. The fire drove Adell insane as he rocked back into the cock trying to make his body hotter than before.

"Despite your tenacious attitude, you sure as hell submitted to my cock easily." The Orc Leader mocked as he grabbed onto Adell's hips and moved them back thus making it easier to hit Adell's prostate. The redhead was so good at holding back his moans in the other torture sessions, but not this time. The sounds that came out of Adell's mouth would make anyone who knew him question if that was the battle maniac they knew. Adell could care less about anything. His body desired release and his mind desired a cock that would help him do that. He could blame the drugs later. For now, he allowed the Orc Leader to treat him like some common whore.

"Oh! It's hitting me!" Adell cried out in delight as the Orc Leader slammed into his prostate as hard as he could. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Faster! Harder! Please!"

Adell should have chosen his words carefully, but his sanity was gone in that very moment. The Orc Leader had a specific reason for bringing him to this specific room. He chuckled as he looked toward the door that was slowly opening. His second in command was coming in the room with a special guest.

"Did I come at a wrong time?" The brown Orc questioned with a sinister smile. "It got quite loud in here."

The Orc Leader just laughed as he continued thrusting into his male slave. The brown Orc had someone who did nothing but stare at Adell in horror and disgust.

"A-Adell?!"

Sanity only returned temporarily for Adell when he heard the scared voice. He looked over quickly to where the door was and nearly gasped. However, when he wanted to gasp, he ended up moaning quite loudly due to the Orc Leader slamming his prostate again.

"A-Axel?!"

That was all he was going to be able to say to his friend as the Orc Leader continued to fuck him senseless. The Orc Leader was no longer holding onto Adell's hips. His hand was now messing with Adell's cock and stroking it hoping for a release. Adell shivered as he tried to pretend that he didn't beg for the cock inside of him, but it was pointless.

"Tell me I'm still dreaming…" Axel mumbled to himself in disbelief. "Adell…you're not…"

"It seems your friend couldn't resist da boss's cock for long." The brown Orc announced with a sinister laugh. "After all of that talk too about how your friend wasn't going to let you down."

"N-No…"

Adell needed to tell Axel what was going on. It wasn't him. It was the drugs making him say and act like this. He was near climax though and couldn't tell him an intelligent thing.

"Ahhh! I'm close!" Adell cried out as the Orc Leader played with his cock.

"Do you want it inside?" The Orc Leader asked him. "I can spray your back and make you a wonderful cum dumpster."

"N-No! Inside! Inside! Please!"

The Orc Leader was glad that Adell begged him to cum inside. He was going to do it anyway. He chuckled as he brought Adell closer to climax. Axel could only watch baffled that his friend was acting like this.

"I-I'm cumming!" Adell cried out. "Cumming! Cumming!"

Adell was whimpering like a dog as he reached climax. Compared to the other forced orgasms, this one felt very good. Submitting to one's desire allowed for this to be more tolerable. Cum shot out of his dick and onto the floor and his stomach. The Orc Leader thrusted a few more times before he too came. The warm, sticky substance had never felt so good before. Adell moaned as he murmured about being filled up. The Orc Leader licked his lips as he pulled out before he finished and let the semen roll on top of Adell's buttcheeks. The semen would also leak down his legs and onto the floor.

"You are a good bitch now." The Orc Leader mocked as he walked over toward Adell's front and stuck his cock in front of him. "Be a good bitch and lick my cock clean."

Adell obeyed without a second thought. He licked the tip that was dripping with semen before opening his mouth and taking the entire thing in. He moaned as he let the cock hit the back of his throat.

While Adell was enjoying sucking the cock of the demon that was torturing him, Axel could only snarl at the scene before him. The brown Orc was messing with the Dark Hero at this point.

"Oh, what's this? You're hard from watching your friend get fucked like this?" He asked as he shamelessly ran his hand down Axel's pants and grabbed at his hard cock.

Axel said nothing. There was no point in denying it. It was shameful for him to find the scene before him hot…but he was more disappointed than anything and his body would not reflect that.

"You bastards won't get away with this…" Axel muttered as he glared at the brown Orc.

"Oh? You're still talking big despite your buddy here happily sucking on my boss's cock? I can't wait for you to submit like he did."

Something in Axel changed that very moment and it wasn't in a good way. He slapped the perverted Orc's hand away from his crotch and turned away from the scene in front of him. "…Let's go. I don't need to be here anymore."

The brown Orc was disappointed that Axel didn't want to join in despite getting turned on. They needed to be more explicit with the Dark Hero if they wanted him to submit on his own free will.

* * *

The Orc Leader's goal was to cause conflict between Adell and Axel after weeks of isolation. After having Axel witness his friend give into his desires, the two were thrown back into the cell where they first woke up. The two should have been happy that they were not sold off yet to some random demon, but the situation was bad and awkward. Axel refused to speak to Adell. In fact, he refused to acknowledge the redhead was even in the same cell as him. Adell opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Adell knew he fucked up, so he remained quiet.

The silence in the cell was suffocating. Someone was eventually going to say something to break the tension, but Axel was more adamant about keeping his mouth shut.

"…How are the Orcs treating you?" Adell asked him timidly.

"They're keeping their promise." Axel answered simply. "They won't rape me, but they're expecting me to give into the atmosphere of this place. I'm surprised I haven't lost my sanity seeing as how everyone else has."

That statement was directed toward Adell. The battle maniac gulped. Axel wasn't just disappointed with him…he was furious.

"You were right about the situation this time around…" Axel mumbled. "There is no point in resisting. It's best to just accept our living condition so things will be more tolerable…"

"W-What? What are you saying? Did they drug you and make you say that Axel?"

"No…I realized I was wrong…" Axel said sadly. "Adell…you don't have to protect me anymore here. It's not worth it."

Adell did not take this statement well at all. The weeks he suffered was all for nothing if Axel had this mentality. He wasn't chained this time around because the Orcs expected him to behave. That clearly wasn't the case when Adell went over to his friend and grabbed him by the collar of the jacket.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

Axel should have expected Adell to be angry with him…but the Dark Hero could care less seeing as how he was equally mad.

"I said you don't have to worry about me anymore here. Fend for yourself…that's what should have happened in the first place."

"Oh no…you're not going to let my effort be thrown out the window!" Adell snapped as he slammed Axel into the wall. The Dark Hero flinched at the pain, but it wasn't as bad as the pain he was feeling in his heart. "I don't know how long I have been under heavy surveillance by those disgusting Orcs, but I'm not giving up! I know someone is going to get us out of here, so I refuse to surrender! If I won't surrender, you shouldn't either!"

"Liar!" Axel shouted. "You didn't think of me earlier! No! You were only thinking about yourself and the pleasure you were getting from those fuckers!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me right Adell if that's even your name anymore! The Adell I know would never enjoy taking huge cocks up his ass! All I see is a slut in front of me who wants to pretend to be my friend!"

"You son of a bitch!"

Axel didn't understand why he said those awful words. Perhaps the Orc Leader really got to him…or maybe he was tired of Adell trying to play the hero when he wanted to give in like any other normal person would. Adell was a human who refused to surrender even when the odds were against him. This was one of those situations where if he just admitted that he fucked up, Axel might have been able to control his temper. Instead, the two decided to settle their differences again using their fists.

Adell was the stronger one, but all the abused had caused him to get sloppy with his punches. Meanwhile, Axel was treated like a delicate doll, so he was well fed and was able to save his energy. Adell threw wild punches at Axel's face, which were easily blocked. The Dark Hero hesitated in retaliating against his friend, but he was at his emotional limits as well and would punch Adell straight in the face. Axel's cheek was met with Adell's knuckles. His head ended up slamming into the brick wall giving the Dark Hero a migraine. That didn't stop him as he kicked Adell in the chest just so he could get off of him. Axel wasn't mean enough to kick Adell in the groin. Most of the abuse was probably in that area, and he didn't want to rub it in. This didn't stop Axel from jumping on top of Adell and throwing a barrage of punches in the face that were meant with Adell's fist colliding with his own. The two started to wrestle each other now. Both glared into the other male's eyes. The looks they gave were completely different. Despite being angry, Axel gave a fearful look at his friend. While Adell was showing emotion, his blue eyes seemed to have lost its color in comparison to Axel who still had his colorful purple eyes. Something was clearly wrong here.

The two wouldn't be able to wrestle with each other no more than five minutes before the Orcs came in and broke the two apart. Adell was incredibly hard to hold down. Despite all the weeks of abuse, he was still able to throw a few of the Orcs into the wall. Axel in comparison wasn't as strong, but that might have been due to the fact that the Orc Leader was the one that grabbed Axel by the arm and held it high in the air. The Dark Hero flinched as he felt his arm numbed.

"Now now! No need to fight!" The Orc Leader shouted. His voice boomed in the room causing Axel's ears to twitch. "Men, hold that cumslut down. I'm taking this lovely one to a special room. You all can take that one to the basement for a special type of punishment."

Axel gulped. What were they going to do to Adell? What were they going to do to him? The blond didn't want to know as he was dragged out of the room. He could only see the Orcs ganging up on Adell in an attempt to calm him down. The moment his temper died was the moment that he was easily restrained. They put him in chains before dragging him out of the room. They smacked him across the cheek a few times for raising his fists against them. Adell snarled like a vicious animal, but was forced to comply with their demands. **  
**

* * *

Axel was taken to a brothel like room in the cavern. The blond managed to calm down after his fight with Adell. Despite the rising conflict between him and his friend, Axel refused to lose hope this time around unlike Adell. Adell was the one that did tell him not to surrender to these brutes after all. For once, Axel would find a way to fight back even if things weren't looking so hot.

The Orc Leader was personally handling Axel this time around instead of letting his assistant mess with him. Axel reacted poorly at the Orc Leader manhandling him yet again. This was one of those times where Axel wished he wore conservative clothing. He did not appreciate those cold hands rubbing his stomach.

"No need to be upset baby. I'll take good care of you." The black Orc said with a laugh as he tried to move his hands down toward Axel's pants.

"…Get your hands off me." Axel hissed as he pushed away from the Orc Leader. "Do not even think that you can treat me like a common whore! I have standards!"

"You are also a virgin." The Orc Leader mocked.

"Says who?!"

The Orc Leader laughed at Axel's denial. Axel groaned as he glanced around the room. There were many slaves in this brothel. Most of them were human women captured by these Orcs, but there were some feminine looking boys too. They were forced to suck the cocks of the Orcs there, whipped for being disobedient, forced to drink semen from a bowl like a dog and were being walked around after doing so. Axel looked away from the Orcs that were fucking the slaves. He didn't want to think that he was going to end up like them if he didn't do something soon.

"…So…is there something I can do to save Adell?" Axel asked shyly. "…Without becoming…like them."

The Orc Leader snickered as he patted Axel on the back. "There is plenty to do here without taking your precious virginity. Still hilarious how you're a demon, but you hold it dear to you like a sickening angel."

"I'm not…" Axel cut himself off realizing it was pointless to lie his way through. "If I do what you say without fucking me…will you let Adell and those two kids go?"

"Well, of course!" The Orc Leader declared rather quickly. "I'm a demon of my words!"

"…I don't trust you."

"You don't really have a choice. Now granted, I might not release those two kids because I need them to get to their Overlord who knows where those blasted fairies are. You can't expect us kind-hearted demons to live in an environment like this."

"…N-No…"

"But you and your friend would be free to go when I'm satisfied." He added. Axel still wasn't reassured and for good reasons. The wicked smile on his lips never left him. He had more to say and was ready to put Axel to work without a second thought. "It will only be a matter of time before you start asking and begging for cock like your friend anyway." The Orc Leader said with a laugh as he pulled down his pants. His large cock sprung out from its confinement surprising the Dark Hero. "Your first task will be to suck on my cock. Don't worry. I won't penetrate you. I am a demon that keeps his word. If you want to help your friend and those kids, you need to do these service acts. I won't count your work officially until I think you are good enough." He chuckled seeing how red Axel was getting. "I know you haven't done this yet. This is a good place to start."

"I…" Axel opened his mouth to protest, but chose not to. He inhaled a little too much air and swallowed. He needed to do this. "…Okay. I'll show you what a Dark Hero can do."

Axel was forced onto his knees when the Orc Leader got his permission to abuse him. The blond glared at the black Orc as he opened his mouth wide. He didn't know the first thing about doing blowjobs, so he would have to let the Orc Leader guide the way. The only thing on Axel's mind was Valerie and the small prayer that the judge would realize something is wrong and come save him. **  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, Adell was dragged down the stairs to the "basement" area of the cavern. The only lights were the purple torches that were lined up nicely. The further they descended down the stairs, the darker things got. Adell did not resist as he didn't want to trip down the plight of stairs.

The two vassals of Ouma were finally found to be behind the steel door that Adell was being taken to. This should have been a good thing. Ever since Adell and Axel were captured, there were no traces of the two teenagers. It gave the impression that perhaps they were killed and they were being lied to that they were still alive. Of course, the two of them being alive wasn't a good thing when Adell saw what was going on with those two.

The Orc Leader did break his promise about not harming the two teenage vassals. While he did not kill them, he set to break them and sell them to the slave market when he felt satisfied with their training. The two vassals were near each other, but were far away enough to where the demons that were "training" them would not interfere with the other teen.

Saihara was blindfolded, so he couldn't see what the demons were doing to him. Losing his sight meant that his other senses were amplified. This was the clear intention seeing the sex position Saihara was in. There were four orcs "training" the detective. One Orc forced Saihara to bounce on his cock while he was using his mouth to pleasure another Orc that was in front of him. Saihara's hands were full of cocks from the other two Orcs to each side of him. He was ordered to speed things up or he would be punished. The black blindfold was soaked with a combination of fluids that Adell could only assume was the sweat dripping down his forehead, the semen that might have splashed on it and the frustrated tears that was hidden behind the blindfold. The detective groaned in displeasure as his mouth was assaulted with the large cock. He started gagging when the Orc went too far into his mouth and would be yanked away from the cock and slapped around before trying again.

"You thought you were done? Think again! I haven't cum yet, and you have yet to drink our juices correctly today!" The Orc snarled as he forced Saihara to deepthroat him. "Do you want a break? Then do it right!"

The Orcs weren't being fair. Saihara was forced to have sex with multiple Orcs for the past couple of hours. He was way past his limits, but the Orcs weren't going to allow him to rest until they were content. Saihara had begged them to stop on a few occasions, but they figured the best way to shut him up was to keep a cock in his mouth. It was the only reason he wasn't pleading them for mercy now.

Amami wasn't holding off any better. While he may have been a vampire that gave him more endurance, the Orcs were pushing his limits. Amami was forced to lie on top of one of the Orcs who had shoved his cock up his ass. Another Orc was behind him and forced his way into the hole. One cock was already hard enough, but two of them meant that his hole was being stretched. Blood was already dripping from the hole due to the tear, but it wasn't going to kill the vampire. Demons had bodies made for torture like this, but it was still painful for Amami nonetheless. He wasn't ordered to suck like Saihara was. The Orc was trying to get the green haired teen to wrap their tongues around each other. Saihara might have been way past his limit, but Amami was still struggling even now. He refused to give the Orc a kiss and looked anywhere but ahead.

"You bastards…" Adell hissed as he was forced to walk past the two teenagers. "You lied to us! You said you wouldn't…"

"We said we wouldn't kill them. They will make great sex slaves unless that Overlord brat decides to give us the location of those fairies." The Brown Orc told Adell as he kicked him along.

Adell didn't walk fast enough because Amami was still able to look his direction and give him the nastiest glare imaginable. The look spelled, "You failed us and we're suffering because of it!" Adell avoided eye contact with the vampire. He already knew he fucked up. Amami didn't need to rub it in…even if nothing came out of his mouth but pathetic grunts that were trying not to be moans of pleasure.

"One of our pets is lonely and needs a friend. We considered giving him one of these kids, but since you exist…there's no need to risk actually killing them." The second in command said with a laugh. "You're a violent human. You'll be able to tame our pet just fine…assuming he doesn't tame you."

The battle maniac wanted to know what he was talking about before a huge growl could be heard behind one of the larger cages hidden in the darkness. Adell shivered as he was being lead toward a dangerous animal. He couldn't see what it was, but he noticed sharp teeth shining in the darkness and a paw trying to claw its way out of the cage.

"Y-You can't be serious…"

"We are very serious. No slave could honestly handle this without getting torn apart and eaten. Things should go smoothly since this bad boy is in heat. He needs a mate with the same lust for battle like he does. You'll get along just fine."

Adell shook his head. This was messed up. There was no way he was having sex with-

A roar blasted through the room. Adell already felt sweat drop down his face as a large beast stepped out of the shadows. The monster was a Chimera. Chimeras were rare creatures that were fused with a lion, a dragon, a snake and a goat. Depending on the creator depended on what animal was prioritized and what was nonexistent. The Chimera had the horns of a goat, the tail of a snake, the wings of a dragon and the face and paws of a lion. It's face was twisted though as it had the sharp teeth of a lion, but the thin tongue of a snake and/or dragon.

One of the Orc grunts started opening the cage to the Chimera. The Chimera was a hungry beast and snatched the grunt the minute the cage opened. The other Orcs were horrified to see their friend get torn to shreds and eaten in front of them. Blood and guts started to splatter everywhere. If it were anyone else, they would have pissed their pants. Not Adell. He was a deer in the headlight looking fear straight in the eyes. The other Orcs didn't want to end up like their friend and had pushed Adell into the cage. The redhead jerked at his restraints, but was surprised that they fell off after enough resistance.

"You can fight with this beast. If you win, then you won't be punished for today, but I doubt that will be the case though. The Chimera is just feasting…on our fallen comrade before he comes for you."

"…You think I'm going to fall to this monster?!" Adell questioned in anger. If he was able to punch and kick back, then it shouldn't be a problem. So what if he had no clothes on except for the tie? He would show these Orcs not to underestimate his powers.

The battle maniac was so obsessed with fighting the monster that he forgot to take an important thing into account. Besides the obvious that Adell was malnourished and wasn't allowed to have a good sleep, Adell failed to see that there were Geo Blocks all over the dungeon. There were two Geo Blocks specifically for the Chimera. The clear block that was on the outside of the cage was an invincibility block that prevented Adell from hurting it unless it was removed. The other Geo Block was blue and it blocked access of the Chimera from wandering past the cage. It would explain why the brown Orc wasn't too worried compared to the grunts, but in order to open the cage, that line had to be crossed.

Adell had attempted to charge in and punch the Chimera in the face. The Chimera growled as he easily smacked the redhead away. Adell was surprised at how strong it was despite the fact it was a rare, powerful monster. However, he realized too late that there was a Geo Block outside of the cage. He hissed realizing he fell into their trap.

"Oh, did you see the Geo Blocks? You should have paid attention to your surroundings. You can't win."

"Y-You call this a fair fight?!" Adell snapped.

"We're demons. Do you actually expect a fair fight?"

Before Adell could reply, the Chimera made another loud noise as he charged toward Adell. The fighter wouldn't have a chance to react when the tail wrapped around his waist. Adell gasped as he was slammed into the ground. If Adell was on his back, he would have been able to kick away but he ended up slammed on his stomach. This was the worse position to be in. The battle maniac tried to stand up, but something wrapped around his arms and held them behind his back. His eyes widened in horror seeing the shadow above him.

"G-Get off of me!" Adell yelled. "I'll kill you!"

The Chimera could care less about Adell's resistance. It was given someone to mate with and that was what it was going to do. Adell flinched feeling something large pressed up against his hole. His face became blue in terror as he tried to crawl out of the beast's grip. His heart nearly stopped seeing the Chimera look down at him with drool still dripping from its mouth. Adell didn't realize that his teeth were chattering as the beast pushed the tip at his hole.

"N-N-No! Get away!"

The Chimera ignored him and forced the tip of its humongous cock inside of him. The redhead let out a terrible scream that everyone in the basement could hear. The pain was unbearable. He felt his body tearing from just the tip. The Chimera didn't care about letting Adell rest though. It pushed further inside of him to get as much of his cock as he could. Despite Adell's hole being used frequently, it wasn't ready for something this big. Blood started to leak from said hole as if he was a female virgin. Adell took huge breaths trying to calm himself down, but his body was breaking down at this very moment. The Chimera slowly started to thrust into him once it got a good idea of how much of its cock it could fit in and mate. Adell screeched as the pain ran through his body. The Orcs' giant cocks were nothing compared to this beast. Adell did his best to hold back his tears, but the pain was unbearable.

"It hurts! Stop!" Adell cried out as he wiggled underneath the Chimera hoping to get away. This was a futile move as the monster held onto him with its snake tail. The giant hands it had would then grab at his waist and hold him down. Adell felt his vision blurring when the cock hit his prostate. A horrid moan escaped his lips. "Ahh…gnnn…no…"

The Chimera was content with this position and continued to thrust inside the redhead. Between begging for the Chimera to stop to moaning uncontrollably Adell was losing his mind yet again.

The brown Orc was outside of the cage laughing at his misery. "See? He likes your passionate spirit a lot. You two are a perfect match."

"S-Shut…ahhh! U-arghh! Ahh!"

Adell couldn't even bark an insult back at the Orc as the pain was slowly subsiding. His eyes widened in horror at the familiar pleasure returning to him.

"You're starting to enjoy it too. How delightful~" The brown Orc said with a laugh. "Who knew you were into bestiality."

"I-I-ahhh! Ahhh! No…t…ahhhh!"

"Oh really? Why are you moving your hips back into the Chimera though? Admit it. You're a slut that enjoys large cocks inside you whether it be demons or beast!"

"No! No! No! No!"

Adell was close to starting a mantra to keep whatever sanity he had left. He refused to believe that his face was flushed and his hips were moving back against the Chimera. He wasn't a slut that enjoyed cocks being shoved into him. He wasn't turned on by this in the slightest!

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh!"

Adell gasped when the Chimera suddenly stopped moving. Dread filled his body when he felt the Chimera pull out. The redhead was confused on what the Chimera was doing. He yelped when he felt his body being raised up so he was in a sitting position above the Chimera's cock. The snake tail no longer bound his hands. Now the Chimera held his arms as he was treated like a rag doll. He gasped as he felt the dick shoved into his ass again. This time, it wasn't a painful scream, but a prolonged moan.

"Oh-ho! I love that expression." The brown Orc said as he looked over to the green Orcs. "Get a camera. This is just too good to pass up."

Adell didn't know what he looked like, but he probably looked horrible and unpresentable to a sane person. He was forced up and down the large cock. In this position, he was able to take more of it in and feel it hit his prostate each time. The snake tail was now wrapping itself around Adell's hard, needy cock.

"N-No…not…ahhhhh~"

The tail started to act as a third hand that was stroking him while he was being forced to ride the Chimera's cock. What was going on in Adell's head that was allowing him to enjoy this sort of pain? His eyes noticed that the brown Orc had a camera in his hand and was taking snapshots of him.

"Perfect! You're just like a model! You're perfect for the slave ring!" The second in command declared. "The way your tongue is sticking out of your mouth like a needy dog…the way your eyes are lusting for pleasure…heh…the beast doesn't even have to hold your arms…right?"

As if on cue, the Chimera stopped holding onto Adell's arms and held onto his hips instead. The pleasure was unimaginable at this point. The redhead's moans became more animalistic as time went on.

"Ahhh! So deep! Ahh~ahh! Faster!" Adell begged. The Chimera complied as it moved as fast as it could. "Ahh~ahh~ Yes! This is amazing! Ahh! Ahh!"

The brown Orc licked his lips as he had the camera zoom in. "Be a good slut and pose for the camera. We want to show the Netherworld you love being a cock loving whore."

Adell didn't have the energy to repeat those words. Instead, his hands ended up making a peace symbol at the camera as the Chimera kept pounding into him. He was close…very close to climax…and he was going to cum on camera.

"Yes…let me see the moment where you climax. Give everyone the sluttiest face imaginable. You'll have so many fans after this."

Adell wanted to tell his body to stop and maintain his dignity. He didn't care at this point. If the Orc Leader didn't break him earlier, this certainly did. The redhead quickly forgot why he was even here in the first place. Something about saving the two vassals that were outside of the cage…and keeping a promise to Axel. Why bother when he could enjoy mating with a beast?

"Ahh! I'm going to cum!" Adell replied very quickly as the snake tail stroked his cock faster. "Please! Inside! Fill me up! Ahh! Fill me up please!"

"Smile for the camera you camera whore." The brown Orc ordered. Adell forced himself to look at the camera with a broken smile on his face. It was an erotic expression that got the Orc horny just looking at it. "Yes, that's it! Cum for the camera. Let everyone know who you really are!"

The Chimera started to slow down as it was going to knot inside of him. Adell's eyes nearly rolled back as he announced that he was cumming. Semen sprayed out of his dick and into the air. The Chimera also planted its seed inside of him. Adell's body was on fire feeling the sticky substance fill him up quickly. Because the Chimera had so much semen, it started to leak out of his hole that mixed in with the blood from originally penetrating him. Adell's cries were delirious, but he did not forget to smile for the camera. Tears started falling down his eyes as he kept the peace sign pose. Even if Adell would regain his sanity later, the young fighter would never forgive himself for giving into the pleasure a second time…and to a ferocious beast nonetheless. He wasn't regretting it now though. The only thing on his mind was the cock inside of him and how he wanted the Chimera to continue. The brown Orc would allow this too as long as he had something to film.

"Heh heh…your girlfriend is going to enjoy seeing her boyfriend as a cockslut…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 10318 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. This scene does play similar to Queen's Blade Vanquished Queens episode 1. A wall separates Tomoe and Nowa, but they could still talk to each other. Difference is how Axel is still treated like a special guest, so he doesn't get as much thrown at him like poor Nowa did. Adell also had it worse than both Tomoe and Nowa combined.
> 
> 2\. The only reason I brought up Saihara and Amami's torture was because of how Dangan Ronpa was listed in the title. I didn't think it would be fair to have a series in the story without them going through the same stuff the Disgaea characters were going through. Otherwise, they would have been spared like Axel in terms of sex.
> 
> 3\. I was debating on the type of beast that would assault Adell. I decided on the Chimera because of all the animals it is fused of. The lion in particular stood out because of how it's as ferocious as Adell in my mind. What better way to humiliate Adell than to assault him with a beast that is just as violent as he is?


	3. The Price of a Hero

Axel was allowed to see where he would be taken to train after pleasuring the Orc Leader. Sense of time was lost on the Dark Hero as he didn't know how long the black Orc was harassing him. He was handcuffed and taken away from the underground cavern where the Orcs trained their slaves and put on a small wooden airship that would zip through space and take him to a nearby Netherworld. In this case, he was taken to Pleasure Netherworld: A Netherworld that known for thrills and sexual pleasure. On the surface, it was a glorified brothel. Below the surface was where slave auctions took place. Slaves were trained from hidden galaxies out of the radar of the Witch Hunter Realm and then taken here as one of the many spots to earn a profit. Axel just wished he knew what Netherworld the Orcs were from and where the Dangan Netherworld was, so he could map out an escape route in his head.

Once the ship arrived at Pleasure Netherworld, Axel was forced off the ship and taken inside the brothel. The smell of alcohol, masculine sweat and semen nearly caused Axel to choke on the spot. Everywhere he looked was some buff demon flexing their muscles, drinking beer and annoying the bartender. Some demons were playing cards at the table and others were playing poker. Either way, the demons were waiting for someone to go to the back where the Orc Leader was taking Axel. The demons did look up from what they were doing to see what the black Orc was doing. They smirked when they saw where he was going.

"…Where are you taking me?" Axel asked.

He should have kept his mouth shut. The Orc Leader was thrilled to tell him what he would be doing in this brothel.

"I hope you know what a glory hole is." The Orc Leader began. "If not, I will explain. See the holes in the wall? Depending on how big the holes are determines how you position yourself. Your job is to pleasure the needy customers."

Axel blushed at the concept. So the glory hole was simply a way to not have any interaction with the customer except sexually. He gulped realizing how erotic that sounded…but the place was filthy. Glory holes were for people who couldn't get laid. Despite Axel's claims, Axel was a rather clean demon who avoided interacting with other demons sexually. Axel had said he was willing to do anything for money, but sex simply wasn't one of them. Now, he was being forced into this situation just to save Adell and Ouma's retainers.

"…I…"

"Hmm?"

"I told you I'm not having sex!"

"Oh, I am aware. That's why I made a request for the holes to be smaller for your mouth and hands. You don't need to stick your butt out for any demon unless you want to."

"Never you sicko…" Axel snarled.

The Orc Leader just laughed as he removed the handcuffs from Axel's wrists. He gave Axel a slap on the back before pushing him toward the glory hole. Axel looked around the brothel hoping to see some familiar faces. He sighed realizing that he was expecting too much. He was hoping he would find an opening and find a way to contact Valerie, but all he could do now was satisfy the Orc Leader's request for now.

The glory hole was weird. A normal one would be in the bathroom stall, but this one was out in the open. Axel wondered if he could call it the "box hole" or something because it felt like he was just in a closed space in the brothel reminiscent of a cardboard box. This particular wall in the brothel did lead to another room, but there was a very small hallway before then. Axel predicted there was something on the other side seeing as the Orc Leader mentioned two holes. Upon further inspection, there were more than two holes. There were at least four. Two holes were on each side of the wall and one of them was below the other. Axel was ordered to sit down and wait for instructions.

Not even five minutes in were the demons rushing in for someone's service. A bell noise could be heard in the brothel area and an unpleasant male organ would soon greet the blond. Axel gasps as a dick was already shoved into the hole demanding to be taken care of. The fume was dreadful. Axel wanted to cover his nose when he whiffed the scent. Demons didn't take baths, but this was ridiculous!

"What are you waiting for? Your job starts now!" The Orc Leader shouted.

"H-Hey! Don't rush me!" Axel barked back. "It takes time to be as good as me!"

Another lie he had to tell himself in order to not show weakness. The demon that was rash enough to shove his dick up the glory hole shivered at Axel's "confidence". The reality was that the blond was freaking out. He had never done this before. He only read about it in some of the adult books that were found scattered in some Netherworlds. He blushed at the image of women taking cocks larger than them into their mouths without a care in the world. Could he do that?

_Maybe if I imagine this is Valerie…_

Axel stopped that train of thought. Why was he thinking about the judge of all times? Yes, Valerie was pretty, but there was no way someone as proud and racist as the judge could possibly like someone like him. Still…the image wasn't that bad.

"If you don't do this now, your friend will be punished even further." The Orc Leader started. "I heard there are some demons that have fun participating in other…toilet acts. I would just need to give him an enema and-"

The Orc Leader was cut off when the demon customer gasped at the sudden wetness on his dick. Axel thought he could take the cock in one attempt, but all he did was slobber on it and pull back after nearly gagging on the demon's penis.

"Is that all? I thought you were a professional."

"I am…I just needed to get my boss to shut up."

Axel honestly wanted to throw up. That horrible smelling cock would have to go back into his mouth if he wanted to spare Adell from further humiliation. His body trembled at the thought of having to do this "simple" act. Adell had been through way worse, so he shouldn't be complaining. Gulping, Axel slowly inserted the cock into his mouth again. The demon wanted things to go quickly so he had no problem thrusting deep into Axel's mouth. The blond groaned as he forced himself to not pull away again.

"Use your tongue." The Orc Leader ordered. "You already knew how to do that, right?"

Axel obeyed as he moved his tongue up in order to lick at the bottom of the cock. The demon liked this movement and had his dick dance on top of the Dark Hero's tongue. Axel closed his eyes as he let the demon take control.

 _Uhhh…it tastes so bad…I don't want to do this!_ Axel screamed to himself as the cock hit the back of his throat again. _N-No! I can't do that or Adell will…_

Despite feeling the shame of picturing Valerie before, imagining the judge allowed him to calm down. On the other side wasn't some ugly demon who hadn't bathed in months, but the petite, beautiful angel with soft skin and cold eyes. Valerie was the one that had forced his dick in the glory hole without any shame whatsoever. He was positive he would not get caught in this lewd act. He may have looked like a woman, but his penis didn't lie. His length was huge and was the thing inside of Axel's mouth. Not the demon fucking his mouth senseless. The imagination alone caused the blond to moan as he started getting more creative with his tongue.

"Oh! So you can do it! Uhh-uh! I'm going to cu-"

Axel was taken by surprise when the demon came inside of his mouth. The warning came too late. Axel opened his eyes in horror as the yucky fluid was going down his throat. He wanted to pull away, but wouldn't. The demon growled as he emptied his load. Once he was done, he allowed Axel to pull away so he could remove his dick. Axel had the urge to throw up the semen on the walls and floor, but something told him that sort of action would have dire consequences.

"So how was my little expert?" The Orc Leader asked.

"A-Amazing! You give him a little time and encouragement, and he knows how to pleasure a man in record time! Here! Take my money! I want to go again!"

"Nuh-uh-uh! You got to wait in line first!"

Axel paled hearing about the line of demons that were coming for him. The blond loved the attention, but not this sort of attention. Soon, another dick would be shoving its way into the glory hole. This one was hairier compared to the first cock. Axel groaned about not having something good to look at. Another one tried to force its way into the other hole and Axel sighed at how desperate these demons were.

"I know I'm great, but even I need to handle things slowly…" Axel told himself. He decided to stroke the lower penis while standing in an awkward in order to suck on the slightly higher penis. Axel needed to picture other people if he wanted to not cry in humiliation at the stance he was holding. He wouldn't be able to maintain it long so he needed to prioritize the top one. He closed his eyes and just imagined one person on the other side was Valerie still wanting to go another round and the other person was Adell who was forced into trying this perverted stunt out because Rozalin wasn't giving him what he wanted. Axel shivered at these images. Adell was his best friend, and here he was thinking that Adell would like to see Axel's mouth over his cock. Given what Adell was going through, Adell wouldn't appreciate it one bit.

 _Maybe I am a pervert._ Axel thought darkly to himself as the demons came quickly. Axel shivered feeling the semen splash all over hand, chest and face as well as the semen filling up his mouth. He pulled away quickly in order to swallow. The demons could hear the heavy breathing on the other side. They wanted another round, but the Orc Leader pushed them away for a new customer with cash.

Axel would find a rhythm eventually. He could handle up to three cocks if he chose, but only pleasured two of them. He held back on using his mouth at times causing some grumbles on the other side. The demand for cock to be sucked on was high. Soon, Axel had no choice but to pleasure three penises because of the Orc Leader threatening him. While Axel had told himself it that he was only doing this to help Adell, his own length was hard and needy of attention. Axel held back on cumming just so the demons wouldn't get the satisfaction of hearing him.

The worse part of all of this was Axel was secretly enjoying this. Valerie had called him a masochist, but this was taking the cake. He wanted for this to be over, but demons kept coming in with their hard dicks demanding the suck. Eventually, the imaginations would stop showing up and Axel would be enamored in the horrid smelling cocks. One would think he was a natural with how quickly and naturally he handled the demons after the first few blunders.

Eventually, Axel would finish up pleasuring all of the customers he got. The Orc Leader was very pleased with the amount of money he made in just a few hours. The blond was exhausted. He clearly was not ready for this sort of thing, but he didn't understand why it came so naturally…

"You're a natural!" The Orc Leader declared as he left to count the money he obtained leaving Axel alone for a few minutes.

This was Axel's chance to escape. The Dark Hero wouldn't do that though. He would not abandon Adell and Ouma's vassals. He needed to stick with his plan and wait for an opening that wouldn't hurt them as tempting as it was to run away. Where would he run away to though? He didn't know where he was and he was tired from having to serve those horny demons.

 _I just hope someone doesn't recognize me._ Axel thought grimly to himself as he went over to the table and grabbed a napkin. He rubbed at his hands at an alarming rate hoping to get the sticky substance off of them. He grabbed more napkins and started wiping his face.

Axel really shouldn't have had pushed his luck. There was going to be that one demon that knew who he was and address him as such.

"Axel? Is that you? What are you doing in this dump? I never would have pegged you as the guy so desperate for money that he whored himself to other unattractive demons."

Axel jumped at the voice. He cursed mentally to himself as he refused to turn around. The person's footsteps were coming closer and it was causing his face to turn blue in fear.

"Of all the people to see me…"

"Axel, stop mumbling to yourself and talk to me."

"C-Chunky…"

"That's Chun-Kei."

Axel was forced to turn around to face the demon that was already agitated by Axel saying his name wrong. The Dark Hero would say that whoever his father was should be ashamed for having a name that implied you were fat instead of trying to sound cool and foreign like it was actually said and spelt.

Behind him was a tall demon incubus. Axel had to admire that this guy was hot, but that was an incubus trait. However, besides the tail that Chun-Kei had, he looked nothing like an incubus. He was more like a lion with blue hair that looked more like a mane than anything else and blue eyes that pierced his soul. Despite being a Witch Hunter in the Witch Hunter Realm, he appeared to be a very casual individual. He wore a simple white jacket with blue stripes that was easy to zip up and blue jeans that were loose enough to fall off if he made any extreme movement. That should have been the intention since he was an incubus, but Axel always assumed he was some sort of lion demon with the amount of strength he had, the mane like hair and the fact that underneath his blue gloves, there were lions claws. Axel liked how Chun-Kei had blue headsets wrapped around his neck. The musician enjoyed demons that appreciated music.

"Are you going to explain to me why you're here?" Chun-Kei asked Axel in an exasperated tone.

"I-It's a long story…" Axel mumbled.

"Oh? Do tell."

"I-I can't…"

Chun-Kei looked over to some of the demons and saw where Axel was looking at. He sighed. "Are you here against your will?"

"…Yes…" Axel whispered. Chun-Kei sighed again as he forced himself to lean in so he could hear what Axel wanted to tell him. "Adell and I went to find these two kids that were captured by these Orcs. We ended up captured as well, and they're torturing Adell…and I wanted them to stop…so I volunteered to be trained in some of their sexual acts so Adell doesn't have to do it by himself."

The bluenette didn't seem all that surprised. In fact, he seemed to be blushing at something.

"…Why are you here?"

"For a drink of course."

Axel smelt the terrible lie that came out of his mouth. Chun-Kei sighed for a third time before explaining himself.

"Okay, so I wasn't having that much luck in the Witch Hunter Realm, so I came here to get a good suck. Who knew the person who was making loser demons here feel lucky would be you. Virtue would be so mad if he found out you were here."

Axel could care less about Virtue and more about Chun-Kei's other connections.

"What about Valerie?"

Chun-Kei tilted his head in confusion before he smirked. "Oh, you're worried about Valerie finding out about your predicament?"

"Yes! I mean…no…" Axel really didn't know what to think. On one hand, Valerie would get them out of this situation due to the bigger implications of the slave trading going on. On the other hand, Axel wouldn't hear the end of it from Valerie. "If you could be a pal and tell Valerie what's going on here, I would appreciate it. I know how he is with these sort of areas…"

"Sure thing. Hopefully you'll give me the service too when all is said and done."

Axel gawked at Chun-Kei's request. His face turned incredibly red as he looked away from the demon. What choice would he have if it were to get everyone out of his mess? Chun-Kei just laughed and patted Axel on the head while adjusting his spiky hair.

"Hey, you don't have to get all embarrassed. I know how you feel about Valerie, so I wouldn't touch you. I would rather keep my limbs anyway."

"I don't like Valerie." Axel said rather quickly. "The help is just appreciated…"

"Whatever you say. I'm sure if Valerie didn't care so much for his reputation, then he would have come here and asked for you specifically."

Axel really didn't want Chun-Kei giving him any funny ideas. Witch Hunters were supposed to be mature people, but that clearly wasn't the case. He blushed thinking of Valerie ordering him to get on his knees and to take care of him.

"I'm sure you don't want to think about him while you're at work, so I'll leave before your boss gets suspicious of me talking with you. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah…you too…"

Axel was just relieved that help would come eventually. He just needed to be patient.

As Chun-Kei left the bar, the Orc Leader came back. He was a very happy demon that gave the impression he won the lottery with how much money he was holding in a bag. In Axel's mind, it wasn't that much, but this was what he was able to make in a few hours.

"Congratulations on your first time!" The Orc Leader mocked earning a nasty glare from the Dark Hero. "I find it hard to believe that this was your first time serving others."

"Must be your imagination…" Axel grumbled.

The Orc Leader wasn't convinced. While he was certain that Axel was a loser virgin, he also knew that it wasn't natural to pleasure demons at the speed he was doing and leaving them citified for more. What was the secret technique he was using? Did his genetic have anything to do with it or…

"Heh…if you keep this up, you'll be ready to ask the customers for their dicks." The Orc Leader declared with a laugh. "You already have a big mouth, so your hole won't be any different."

"Not going to happen."

The Orc Leader enjoyed how defiant Axel was being now after all of this time being a submissive demon that remained quiet and did whatever he was told to do in order for the Orcs to not turn a dirty eye to him. Axel's purple eyes followed the black Orc's movement as he approached Axel and rested his arm on Axel's shoulder. The Dark Hero shivered at this gesture. He was far from pleased seeing where the Orc's free hand was going.

"You saw that now, but you were turned on with the task I gave you." The Orc Leader reminded him in a mocking manner. "If any demon saw you like this, they would be all over you."

Axel clenched his fists. He tried to keep his cool but it was difficult to remain level-headed and not let out a pathetic groan when that hand seized his cock.

"I am a nice demon. I can help you relieve yourself right now. You will see how magical my hands are."

The musician wasn't going to allow the Orc Leader to walk over him. When the black Orc attempted to get Axel to look his way for a kiss, Axel was quick to spit on him before pushing him away. The Orc Leader was completely taken back by the action as he wiped the spit on his lips.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Axel shouted as he stomped his foot in frustration. "If I'm supposed to be the special guest, I expected to be treated as such! The Dark Hero isn't up for grabs just because he has found himself in an unexpected situation!"

Yes, this was what Axel needed. A surge of confidence to slap his persona back on. The Orc Leader went from enjoying his defiance to getting annoyed simply because Axel was irritating when he kept jabbering away.

"Oh?"

"So what if I haven't done anything special…I'm not going to let you defy me just because of my situation! I will help you with what I think I need to do to earn you money…but do not expect me to give myself away like some common whore!"

"…Even though your friend has finally come to terms with the situation you two are in and submitted himself to me and my fellow comrades?"

"You lie! Adell would never give up!" Axel declared. "As my friend, I know he would rather die than lose his way!"

The Orc Leader chuckled. If Axel was going to be in denial of Adell's current state, he can keep talking back to him. For now, the two needed to head back anyway. He didn't want to catch unwanted attention from demons that might have recognized Axel and attempt to bring him back. Axel got lucky that he wasn't being punished for spitting on the Orc Leader. He sent a message to him, but he wasn't out of the woods yet. He would have to be more careful than ever while he waited for help to arrive. Hopefully, Chun-Kei would do his job.

* * *

Adell and Axel were taken back to their cells and are separated again. The point of putting the two in the same cell was for the sake of causing tension. Now that the damage was done, they went right back to their assigned cells. Axel needed to check up on Adell but was forced into his cell first way before his friend returned. Adell was surprisingly quiet and the Orcs were complimenting him on his performance today. That worried the Dark Hero greatly as he didn't understand why Adell didn't fight back against the Orcs like he normally did.

The redhead had lost the will to fight back after dealing with the Chimera. If he gave into something like that, there was no reason for him to fight back anymore. Adell wasn't the type to shed any tears even though he was tempted to do so. Despite no tears showing in his eyes, his eyes were a colorless blue. He plopped onto the bed and refused to move.

"Hey Adell, are you okay?" Axel asked with worry. "I know they roughed you up, but I know you're hanging in there."

Adell did not respond. Axel gulped wondering if he was still mad at him.

"…Sorry about my outburst…" Axel mumbled. "My head wasn't on straight."

Again, Adell kept his mouth shut.

"…When I was taken away from my cell again…I started to realize something…" Axel started. He sighed as he leaned against the wall of his cell again. "I know I' a coward and will run away when things start to get messy…but I can't just sit here and let you take the fall for me…I realized it wasn't fair…so I started to shoulder the blame…just a little bit."

"…"

"I'm not going to let them break me." Axel continued. "You're strong Adell. I look to you for strength. I know you have your limits, but it isn't in your style to give up. That's why…I'm going to do my best to fight back in whatever way I can…no matter how small the chances are. I believe hope will come…and I have you to thank."

Adell wanted to take all the encouraging words he said to the blond back. He didn't believe any of that heroic crap now. Axel only saw him at one of his breaking points. If he saw how Adell reacted to being fucked by a Chimera beast, he might change his mind. The redhead wanted to forget whatever the Orcs did to him, but it was no use. He was at his wits end. They had hurt his pride and showed him how powerless he really was against a powerful foe. He felt his mind shatter and there was no way to put back the pieces without having a real breakdown. Adell shivered at Axel's inspiring words that he used.

"…I know you're tired…so I'll let you sleep."

Axel had no idea how much Adell wanted to scream. Axel didn't know that Adell was giving up with his silence and obedience being the absolute proof. If the Orc Leader didn't even bother with keeping with his promises, what was the point of going through with it? Then again…Adell knew why. He was a heroic spirit who wanted to help others, but that was backfiring on him. That was why…he was going to stare at the ceiling and not think about what has happened around him. Tired and defeated, Adell would eventually fall asleep with only a single tear running down his eyes as he murmured how stupid he has been.

* * *

Adell was right to not stop believing in Rozalin. She was indeed looking for him after he and Axel failed to come back at the designated time. At first, Rozalin assumed that they might have miscalculated the time to save Saihara and Amami. As the weeks went on, it was clear that either they were killed or captured. Ouma speculated that they were captured seeing as how the Orcs would have returned to taunt them of their kill. Rozalin would think they would do the same thing with the capture, but by remaining silent, it gave them more time to do whatever they wanted with Adell and Axel. The vampire was certain that Adell would be fine even if he were captured. Nothing they did could break him. Axel was a different story and she was concerned for his wellbeing despite denying it. Ouma made a mental note that his plan to save his vassals failed and that he would need to look for stronger demons to do the task for him.

Rozalin then made a decision that made Ouma unhappy. The aristocrat decided to search for the Netherworld that the Orcs were currently hiding in and save Adell and the others herself. She needed Ouma to accompany her. Tink and Adell's siblings volunteered to come along, but Rozalin did not want everyone to search and then the redhead returning afterward expecting the worse. Ouma was the tag along because he knew about the Orcs enough to guide her (which clearly wasn't the case.). Ouma heard Rozalin's childhood friend warn her to ask Yukimaru and Fubuki to assist her, but Rozalin was confident that she would be fine with just Ouma. The little demon swore that Rozalin and Adell had similar mindsets and if Adell were caught because of this mentality, then they would be in trouble without his quick thinking.

The problem wasn't that Rozalin and Ouma going alone would get them captured. The problem was that Rozalin had no sense of direction. Ouma clearly did not know where to look, and even when he pointed in one direction, Rozalin insisted on the other. The young Overlord didn't bother arguing with her knowing full well that fighting might get him a bullet to the head.

By letting Rozalin do what she wanted, the two were lost. They weren't anywhere near Veldime and weren't even close to the Dangan Netherworld. Ouma should have been able to warp them, but he didn't tell her that taking it to that specific location only worked once before it took them to another Netherworld that could potentially take them to the Dangan Netherworld. This was clearly a self-defense mechanism that the Lampies used to prevent outsiders from coming in. The Lampy queen implied that the Orcs stumbled upon their Netherworld by chance and took advantage of that. Had The One not dropped off Ouma and Amami, then they would still be enslaved to the cruel Orcs.

"Uhh…we're never going to find them!" Ouma complained as he finally decided to sit down on the ground to a Netherworld he had not been to before. "How long have we been searching?! A few days? A few weeks? A month?! Why are we still alive?!"

"We are demons." Rozalin reminded him. "We have more energy to spare than a human would…although…Adell isn't your normal human."

"B-But…we've been walking for so long I lost track of time!" Ouma whined. His stomach growled reminding him that he was starving. He looked ready to cry. "I want to go home! I want Amami-chan to take care of me in my castle! Uhh…"

"Don't you dare cry!" Rozalin hissed. She did not catch on that Ouma was faking his tears for sympathy points, but she wasn't having any of that. "If you want to eat, go look to the woods and get something. It is not my duty to feed you."

"B-But…I'm just a kid…" Ouma bawled. "I don't know the first thing to being an Overlord!"

Rozalin rolled her eyes. Ouma was adorable, but annoying. She felt like something was off with him. He didn't complain too much when she took him with her. He wasn't all that useful when dealing with demons that attacked them, but he made sure to stay out of the way. He was very crafty and she felt like he was manipulating her the entire time. As an Overlord of a high standing, she would not allow some kid get the best of her.

"…Fine…let's take a break."

She said she wouldn't let Ouma get the best of her, but the purple haired demon was so pathetic to look at when the huge tears started falling down his eyes. He resisted the urge to cry and now he was going to let it out if she didn't get him something to eat. When she said there was a forest nearby, she meant it. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but this forest surprisingly had fruit on trees. Rozalin would not be able to cook, but at least she could identify what fruits were edible and which weren't by demon standards.

"Oh! Apples!" Ouma exclaimed. "I want one!"

"Not those apples. They are not ripe enough to eat. If you were to take them before they ripen, they will poison you."

"H-Huh?! Poison apples?! Why?!"

Rozalin didn't bother explaining that the Netherworld was simply weird like that. She took out her pistol and aimed it at the fruits that were ripe. Not all of them were apples, but Ouma wouldn't mind a selection of fruits.

"Ouma, be a dear and catch the fruits for me."

"W-What? But there's no basket!"

Rozalin ignored his complaining and started shooting the stems of the fruits that were on the tree that she recognized were good to eat. Ouma gasped as he attempted to catch some of the shiny apples as well as the peaches, pears and oranges. Ouma wondered if this even was a Netherworld. They seemed to be in an orchard more than a forest with fruits growing for the animals to eat. Rozalin didn't shoot that many because Ouma couldn't care all the fruits and she certainly wasn't going to carry them around. She got at least ten fruits down from the trees for the two to eat. She ordered Ouma to follow her as she went toward a tree with still growing fruits and sat down. The young Overlord groaned as he clumsily walked over to her with all the fruit in his arms. He nearly dropped them when he sat down next to her.

"Good boy. Now be a dear and give me the apple."

Ouma glared at her as he gave her the one apple she picked leaving him with everything else.

"That is the only apple though…"

"There are more, but you can get them yourself if you really want an apple."

"No…I'm fine with this…" Ouma growled as he took the peach and bit into it. He sighed. "I didn't think you were the type to know how to take care of yourself…given your appearance."

"A proud demon such as myself knows how to handle the wilderness. Do not judge a book by its cover." Rozalin bragged even though she knew she was lying. If it weren't for Adell, she probably would have taken the poison apple and eaten it. That would have been bad. She also might have collapsed sooner had she not learned to walk long distances with Adell. In general, without her boyfriend, she wouldn't be an independent demon.

"Amazing…" Ouma mumbled. He wanted to sound impressed with her, but sounded more disappointed than anything. "I should be able to handle the Netherworld…but it really wasn't that simple like he said."

"Him?"

Ouma debated on whether or not to tell the blonde demon about his past. Seeing as how he spent a few weeks to a month with Rozalin, he could at least trust her enough for her not to tell anyone else. She seemed like the type of demon that had so much pride that she would keep her promise to maintain it.

"You might not believe me…but I was originally a human." Ouma began.

"Oh?"

"My story is complicated. I died a gruesome death, but a brat who claimed himself to be the Creator gave me a second chance of life. Either I served under him or he would make my life hard but my life would be rewarding." Ouma stopped and observed Rozalin's expression. She remained skeptical like she should be. "So of course I chose the second option. He told me I could get a vassal from the other students I knew who died. I chose Amami-chan because I was interested in his life story. It's just annoying that I lost everything I had as a human just to become a demon that has to work."

"…I don't see that."

"Well of course not. Amami-chan is such a sweetheart. He's strong, kind and allows me to push him around. I like him a lot, so I wanted him to be my personal vassal."

 _Well the kid knows how to pick the loyal ones from the backstabbers._ Rozalin thought to herself. _I find it hard to believe that this kid was a human though…he just looks like a demon naturally._

"Saving the Lampies was fun. We got the Orcs out of their Netherworld and they would help me start my quest on becoming a powerful Overlord." Ouma continued. "I didn't think the Orcs were capable of intelligent thought seeing how they got beat by Amami-chan and he's one guy."

Ouma sounded like a proud little brother when he talked about his vassal. Rozalin could conclude he wasn't lying at this point.

"Amami-chan does everything for me even though we barely know each other. I'm so happy." Ouma frowned despite saying he was happy and for good reasons. "…But…because Amami-chan does all the fighting and I do all the planning…I don't know how to fight as a demon…so it's inconvenient for me."

"It sounds like you need to train when your friends are saved." Rozalin told him simply.

"Oh? How do you know I'm not lying?"

"I've gotten better at being able to deduce lies. I have that idiot Axel to thank for that."

Ouma wasn't exactly convinced. Rozalin would not tell him that by forcing herself to venture into unwanted territory (despite the situation being forced on her) she was able to grow as a demon and fall in love with Adell in the process. They were an extremely happy couple as a result.

"That guy wears his heart on his shoulders." Ouma stated.

"You noticed too? It's amazing how others don't seem to see when he lies and when he tells the truth."

Ouma wished that the students from the killing game realized he was trying to push them toward the truth and the mastermind before it was too late. His death was what was needed to reveal the mastermind…but being told this instead of surviving until the end left him feeling empty because of how he didn't know how Saihara felt or reacted to the situation.

"Do you have someone who you wish could see through you?"

Ouma was caught off guard by the question. Of course the first thing he wanted to say was that Saihara was the person that allowed him to be himself because he was so nice. Ouma could say that Saihara was mysterious as they came, but he enjoyed someone who was willing to spend time with him and attempt to understand his thought process. And then there was Amami who again he had no memory of and didn't get to spend any time with him before his untimely death. Despite having all the time to talk, Amami would rather not talk about the killing game and keep his secrets to himself. Starting a new life as a demon wasn't bad if it meant that he could live on and his killer was dead.

But Ouma was still attracted to Amami as much as he was to Saihara. Both of them had similar auras that made them enjoyable to be around, but Amami in particular made things more complicated than it had to be…

"Ouma?"

It occurred to the young Overlord that Rozalin was calling out to him. He looked over to her to see what she wanted. He saw that she had finished eating and had her pistol out. She must have spotted something in the background.

"What is it?"

Ouma got his answer when a hand axe was thrown his way. The hand axe was strong enough to cut down the trees near them. Rozalin had decided to grab Ouma and move him out of the way before he got hit. Ouma had dropped the fruit that he was still eating. The fruit were crushed under the weight of the trunk.

"W-What was that?!" Ouma asked with worry in his tone. He should have put two and two together on what was going on.

"We found you, brat!"

Rozalin glared in the direction of where the axe was thrown. "So you make us search for you disgusting demons all of this time and now you decide to show up when we decide to relax. You are nothing but brutes."

The Orcs showed up in a herd this time around. It wasn't just three of them that decided to pursue Ouma. Now, there were fifteen Orcs that were ordered to bring back the young Overlord. Ouma had to admit that he got these demons desperate for him just because he was able to slip away from them not once but twice. And now he still had a guardian to do the fighting for him.

"You may have been lucky before, but this time, we're going to drag you back to da boss!"

The Orcs were just regular mooks. They were weaklings and Rozalin could easily handle them. Ouma unfortunately still couldn't fight one of them. He would have been dead meat had it not been for Adell, Rozalin and Axel.

"Oh, he's with a pretty lady too! What do we do?"

"We take her back to da boss too of course! I'm sure she's da one that is the slut's girlfriend."

Rozalin didn't even fire a warning shot at the Orc that used the slur. That Orc was shot in the forehead. The other Orcs were stunned that their comrade was dead in their eyes.

"How dare you address me as a slut!" Rozalin fumed as smoke came out of her head. "I will make you pay for such insolence!"

"I don't think they were referring to you…" Ouma muttered but Rozalin's temper had already flared up and she was ready to do the killing for him. "Oh well…"

Ouma could make his staff poof out of thin air and be used to fight with the Orcs, but the problem was that he still didn't know how to cast magic effectively. It was best to let Rozalin handle the demons all by herself and have him stay out of the way and observe her fight without getting taken as a hostage. The small demon made a mental note that when he saw Amami again that he would request they should start training together to get stronger.

* * *

While the chaos was going on in the Netherworld, things were more tranquil in Skyworld. Things may have been peaceful, but stressful nonetheless. In Evangelion, there lies the Angel Assembly where judgment is passed down to anyone who stepped into the angel court system. In the judge's room, Valerie could be seen mowing down a large stack of paper that was piled up on his desk. As the judge, Valerie had to be the one to do all the work even though there were more members capable of doing the same thing as him. The problem is that they were incompetent, corrupt, lazy or a combination of the three traits that made Valerie not trust on the other angels. Even if he were suffering from a severe migraine, he would make sure to get things done. Valerie could at least keep the Angel Assembly reputation good if only because he was hard-working and did everything on time. In terms of personality, he wasn't going to win brownie points. Not like that mattered. As a judge, he must now allow himself to let his emotions affect his judgment, or an unfair judgment will be passed down.

It was still hard to let your emotions get the best of you when there weren't that many people getting arrested. That meant he wasn't throwing his gavel down as much. This was a good thing…but the problem with that was that the people he wished were arrested were getting off scotch free. The angel captain under the Goddess was the reason for his despair. The last mission in the human world was a success…but so much property damage occurred. Valerie made a mental note to never allow Isaak to test out one of his inventions and give it to his captain as the guinea pig. It never ended well for the silver haired judge. That was why he was signing all of these papers. Someone had to apologize for the idiot captain (and repair for the damage) and it was either going to be him or Sun-Wong. Because Sun-Wong was under the Goddess' supervision, he was spared from being cramped in a room all day putting signatures at the bottom of each paper. Valerie got the short end of the stick for the sole purpose of being the judge who got everything done in a timely manner.

"Why the fuck do I have to waste my day cleaning up after Pit's work again?!" Valerie questioned out loud as he finally had enough of sitting at his desk for hours on end and got up. He needed more coffee if he wanted to make it through the day. "Palutena always lets Pit get away with everything. He endangered civilians and I'm the one that has to do the apologizing! Oh, it's because Pit can't fucking read or write…uhhh! STUPID GODDESS!"

Valerie just wanted to slam his coffee on the ground and shatter it. That wouldn't make the paper stack go away nor his migraine. He sighed knowing full well that his pride in his reputation was the main reason he was even putting up with the captain of the royal bodyguards. It's not that he hated Pit…he just hated having to do everything for him behind the scenes when things don't go exactly as planned.

The judge flinched when he heard someone knock on the door. Judging from the knock, it appeared to be that one archangel in training Sariel. The judge rolled his one eye and walked over to the door.

"What is it?"

"A demon wants to see you."

Valerie was more excited than he needed to be. If it was Axel that snuck his way into Skyworld, then he would have something better to do than be stuck signing his name on the pieces of paper in his office. He resisted the urge to smile and tried to keep his happiness locked away.

"Send the idiot in."

Valerie didn't hesitate to let whoever was bothering him in. The one-eyed angel would be sorely disappointed that the demon that came to visit him was not the Dark Hero. It was the Witch Hunter Chun-Kei instead. Valerie's mood went a 180 almost immediately as he became apathetic to the situation. Sariel had dismissed himself, so Valerie couldn't ask him to take this idiot Witch Hunter away from his office.

"Chun-Kei, what do you want? I'm busy and I don't have the time or energy to waste it on you." Valerie told him harshly.

Chun-Kei flinched at how malicious the judge was being. Valerie was supposed to be an angel, but he had the short-temper of a demon. Breaking the bad news would surely make things worse.

"It's not nice to disrespect your guests." The bluenette groaned. "And to answer your question on why I am here, I am the bearer of bad news."

"Oh? Let's here it. It can't be as bad as you visiting me when I'm working."

"Your boyfriend was kidnapped."

Valerie wanted to find his sai and impale the demon for even suggesting that he and Axel were anything but acquaintances.

"Excuse me?"

"The Dark Hero. You know…Axel. He and his friend were captured by the Orc demon tribes."

"…Orcs? Really?"

"Yes."

"And how did you know this…why didn't you do anything about it?!"

Chun-Kei backed up hearing Valerie's voice starting to crack.

"Uh…if he left, then his friend would be in danger…" Chun-Kei answered. He shivered because he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Valerie. The judge was a psychic and was able to read anyone's mind with relative ease. Chun-Kei was no different. He was trying to hide the fact that he was at one of those brothel Netherworlds to get someone to give him a blowjob and happened to find Axel by chance.

_Uh shit. He's going to find out! I'm screwed! Oh! How do I block his magic out? Oh yeah! Think of something else! Think of not thinking of how Axel would make a good cum dumpster! Oh wait! That's a terrible thing to think about! Shit! Shit! SHIT! He's giving me the evil eye! I should hightail out of here!_

Valerie resisted the urge to punch Chun-Kei in the face. It was unfitting for a judge to do so. He took a deep breathe before asking another question.

"Where are these Orcs currently residing?"

"I have no idea. They were temporarily in the Pleasure Netherworld where slaves get dropped off and ready to be bought, but…"

"…The slave ring is involved…"

"F-From the looks of it. I didn't think Orcs were intelligent to do that but-"

"And as a Witch Hunter…YOU LET THAT SLIDE?!"

Chun-Kei shrieked like a little girl. He wanted to flee after making the mistake of not doing his job correctly. If he were Pit's friend Virtue, he would have already arrested the Orcs and saved Axel and his friend. Chun-Kei was more of the "wait and see" type of guy, so he didn't want to interfere unless he absolutely had to.

"What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"…Sorry?"

Valerie shook his head in annoyance. Using his psychic powers, he grabbed the sais that were hanging on the wall and guided them toward the belt underneath his tunic. He also seemed to grab other sorts of weapons that Chun-Kei hoped wasn't aimed at him.

"W-What are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? You just told me that there is a slave transaction that is going to transpire in Pleasure Netherworld! I may be an angel, but you know very well it is in my power to stop any sort of slavery from going down!"

Chun-Kei doubted that was the real reason. If he had psychic powers, he would attempt to plow through Valerie's mind and see what he was really thinking. The judge grumbled how he would have to finish signing the paperwork later. If he single-handedly handles this case, he was certain that he would be pardoned with not finishing the paperwork on time.

 _Once I get rid of this Orc slave ring, I will remind that idiot that we're even now._ Valerie thought to himself. _He can't tell me to do anything now._

"Your Honor…are you okay?"

"I never felt better. I can get away from apologizing in that stupid captain's place, and I get to kill demons and I can rub it in that idiot's face that he's the damsel in distress now."

Valerie might have said that, but his one purple eye had the most menacing look Chun-Kei had ever seen on him. Valerie wasn't going to just slay Orcs to stop the slave ring. He was going to massacre them for even thinking of messing with the Dark Hero. Chun-Kei made a mental note to never get on Valerie's bad side like this.

* * *

The four captives would be taken to Pleasure Netherworld where the auction was taking place. Axel shivered at what the Orc Leader had in store for them. This was the first time that the Dark Hero was able to see Amami and Saihara after originally meeting them beaten and bruised. The Orc Leader did not keep his promise with them. The hatred in Axel's heart grew as the Orc Leader pretended that he still maintained his promise. Saihara was a broken doll that was being forced to walk. He was malnourished and exhausted. He didn't even look ready to be sold with how dirty he was. In comparison, Amami kept his head held high but he too was at wits ends.

Axel wasn't allowed to stand next to Adell. The Orc Leader prohibited the Dark Hero from checking up on his friend. Instead, he made Axel walk close to him so they could "chat". The chatting was more of the Orc Leader taunting the musician more than anything.

"As you already know, you will not be put up for sale." The Orc Leader began. "I haven't trained you enough to be worth selling out to these sorts of demons."

Axel glared at him. The Orc Leader made it seem like he wasn't worth anyone's time despite the obvious obsession with wanting to rape him. "Then why did you bring me here?!"

"Isn't it obvious? While you may not be on sale today, in the next coming months, you will be. I'm going to show you the process of the auction so you can prepare yourself." The Orc Leader laughed to himself at his "brilliant" plan. "You can watch as your friend gets sold off."

Axel shook his head. "You told me no more harm will be done to Adell if I helped you!"

"I did. That means that his training session is done. He's already ready to be sold. He will be of no use to me. Knowing he has a good owner will mean you'll work extra hard to please me. And those kids will be sold off too since that bratty Overlord isn't going to give out the location of those fairies anytime soon."

"Fuck you…" Axel cursed under his breath as he tried to look at Adell hoping he had some sort of plan.

Adell's silence spoke volumes more than anything to Axel though. Axel finally got a good look at his friend as they continued walking and swore that the person walking with his head down was not his friend. The redhead looked tired and defeated. Bruises were all over his body. He wasn't allowed to get his clothes back, but it was a miracle his tie was still in one piece. The tie made Adell look more degrading though given how the Orcs refused to keep his appearance neat and tidy.

"Adell…" Axel attempted to call out. Adell did hear him but chose not to look his way. "Adell…"

Adell shook his head as if acknowledging Axel. The battle maniac refused to talk to Axel. Instead, he murmured to himself how he failed Axel as a friend amongst other defeated lines that the Dark Hero could barely hear. The blond refused to believe that Adell had given up on trying to escape.

Eventually, the four slaves would find their way to the stand where slaves were auctioned. The demons were already crowding around waiting for slave makers to appear with new toys to buy and fuck. Axel wasn't allowed on the stand though as the Orc Leader told the crowd that the Dark Hero wasn't for sale yet. That didn't stop the demons from leering at the handsome demon. Axel wished that they would look anywhere but him. Demons may have told Axel he was far from attractive, but Axel knew better. Unfortunately, just because he was handsome didn't mean he was wise or intelligent. He needed a brain if he wanted to think of a plan to get out instead of waiting for help.

The Orc Leader had already started talking to the demons to get their attention. Axel tried to count how many potential buyers there were, and there were so many demons to fit the room. It was kind of ridiculous to think how much of a bloodbath could occur depending on the slave being sold. The Orc Leader's attention was to force Adell out first and see how the crowd reacted before stating a starting price for the battle maniac. Axel was praying at this point that something would change.

"Now Adell, introduce yourself to your potential owners." The Orc Leader ordered.

Adell weakly complied to the black Orc's demands. The fire in his eyes was completely gone and his voice was devoid of all life. He sounded almost robotic…and it scared Axel.

"…I am Adell. I am a former demon hunter of Veldime. I originally lived in Holt Village. I hunted demons for a living before coming to this place to be sold and used…"

Axel shook his head as he tried to speak up. He was forced to silence himself by the brown Orc who would not allow the Dark Hero to interrupt.

"E-Even though I'm a guy…I…I love cocks…"

Axel wanted to close his ears. This person was not Adell! "No…"

"M-My buyer has taught me to understand and appreciate cocks. M-My body has been modified for large cocks to be put inside me. No matter how big…I can take them…it's my style."

"Disgusting!" Axel snarled as he pushed the brown Orc away from him. "Adell, what the hell are you saying?! What the hell are you doing?! Snap out of it!"

Adell didn't hear Axel as he sat on the ground and quickly spread his legs. The redhead's cock was erect seeing all the demons stare at him. Adell attempted to spread his hole in front of the potential buyers as a way of getting their attention.

"I-I know I need to be bought first…but I need a large cock…I need it now…"

The Orc Leader laughed causing Axel to want to punch the monster in the face.

"Oh, he might still be feeling the after effect of the drugs I gave him." The Orc Leader admitted. "He can't survive without something inside of him for now."

"You scum. You're the absolute worst type of demon…" Axel told the black Orc darkly.

"Thank you. I will take that as a compliment." The Orc Leader turned his attention to the buyers. "The starting price is 4000 hel. That might sound like a lot for a male sex slave, but he is a human with a lot of stamina to bear. He is also a very attractive male I might add. The fact he is notorious for killing demons until there was nothing in Veldime is a huge feat. Normally, I would go higher for something like that, but I am feeling generous. Now, how much are you willing to bid?"

"4500 hel!" One demon shouted quickly.

"5200 hel!" Another demon yelled afterward.

"6666 hel!"

"7605 hel!"

"8001 hel!"

The numbers were rising quickly. Axel's jaw dropped at how insane these demons were. If this kept up, Adell really was going to be bought.

"Want me to stop this auction Axel? All you have to do is sell yourself to me in front of the audience. I will delay Adell's purchase if you do."

"No way! I told you I wasn't going to resort to that to fulfill my quota!" Axel shouted. "You aren't going to change the deal when it's convenient for you!"

"Fine, have it your way." The Orc Leader said while rolling his eyes. "If you want to be in denial of your friend prioritizing demon cocks over you, so be it. He's more broken than that other human and vampire I captured a few weeks earlier, and they're still resisting me even now."

That was a feat in itself. Axel couldn't even imagine people that didn't have the mental fortitude as Adell did still fighting back against these mad demons. Axel wasn't given any drugs that would make him submissive. Axel wasn't having sex with demons nonstop. Axel wasn't constantly abused and denied food and water in order to continue functioning. These kids were simply extraordinary.

The Orc Leader suddenly had an idea that would make his life easier for him. It depended on how far gone Amami and Saihara were, but he was certain that they would throw their Overlord under the bus to get out of this miserable place.

"You two boys can stop yourselves from being sold as well as be free from this place on one condition."

"I'll pass." Amami answered rather quickly. His angry countenance did not falter in the face of an opportunity popping up that would ruin Ouma.

"I haven't even said what I would do." The Orc Leader started but Amami interrupted him.

"If it concerns Ouma or the fairies…you can forget it."

The Orc Leader rolled his eyes. Of course the vampire was still observant enough to see what he wanted to do. Even if Amami's answer was clear to him, he was still going to offer it.

"You are rather sharp. I underestimated you." The black Orc mocked. "Yes, it does involve that Overlord brat. If you two are willing to out the fairies or turn on your Overlord, then I will let you leave with no strings attached. Sounds fair, right? Your Overlord abandoned you and prioritized his desire for wanting a prosperous Netherworld over the lives of his vassals. Sad, isn't it?"

Amami flinched at the black Orc's tone. Ouma was selfish, but Amami was certain that Ouma was still planning how to get them out. Perhaps he misjudged Ouma after all…

"Well, what do ya think?" The Orc Leader asked Saihara specifically. "I know you're at your limit. I'm giving you a way out."

Saihara didn't respond originally. He was past his limits a long time ago. The human body only used 30% of their energy when alive. Because Saihara wasn't a demon, he would be pushed beyond the 30% with dire consequences. Saihara did have a reason for enduring the pain. He believed that help would come. He believed that Ouma was a good person as demonstrated in his last minutes back in their world. He wanted to believe in hope and not give into despair like the mastermind had wanted once he found the truth about himself. The physical pain these demons were causing him was nothing compared to the harsh reality of his personality being fabricated.

"Well?"

Amami glanced over to Saihara with worry in his eyes. Would Saihara lose to despair and throw Ouma under the bus? He had every right to. Amami built a bond with Ouma in a shorter amount of time than Saihara had with Ouma. Amami felt the need to protect the young teen. In contrast, Saihara might have held a grudge against Ouma for whatever he did back in their world…

"I refuse."

The Orc Leader laughed thinking Saihara had thrown his friend under the bus. Once the words repeated in his head, he stopped laughing. "WHAT?!"

"I refuse…to throw Ouma-kun under the bus…" Saihara answered weakly.

Amami sighed in relief that Saihara wasn't giving up. Axel was surprised that Saihara was still fighting back despite the large amount of pain he was receiving. The black Orc was not pleased.

"Why? What has he done for you? From what my boys told me, you just showed up and tried to play hero. That's the only reason you're here, so why?!"

"Ouma-kun is my friend…" Saihara mumbled. "I would never…abandon Ouma-kun. I did once when he needed me the most…but never again…so I rather…accept my fate if it means Ouma-kun is safe…"

The jab about abandoning his friend was aimed at Adell who had clearly given up on saving himself, Axel and the two boys. Adell had the strength to do so, but his demonic lust was overshadowing his heroic traits. Not Saihara. Saihara felt nothing but pain this entire time. Try as the demons might to insist he loved the abuse he was receiving, Saihara knew right from wrong. Even if his body failed him, his mind was still clear on what he wanted and what he didn't want. Being abused by demons was not one of them.

"What Saihara said." Amami started. "I refuse to sell Ouma over to you. As his vassal, I have zero intention of betraying him. Even if demons are meant to betray each other one day…I will not do that. As Saihara said, Ouma is my friend too…"

The Orc Leader could not believe these kids clinging onto hope when there was nothing but despair at the end of the tunnel. However, he did not miss that both of these teenagers were aiming venom at Adell who could care less about their safety. They wanted to prove that they were still loyal to Ouma who had yet to make an appearance. The Orc Leader felt the need to put these two in their place before he sold them off. Axel noticed too, and knew he had to do something.

"P-Please stop!" Axel shouted as he saw the Orc Leader leave Axel's side in order to get on the stand. "Y-You don't need to sell them off. They're clearly still disobedient. It's pointless to send a rebellious slave!"

Axel did make a good point. Anything to stall for time. The Orc Leader was not having that tactics be used on him.

"If you want to spare these kids the drama as well as your cock loving friend over there, you submit to me now. It is not hard."

"B-But…"

"If you won't, then you can watch these three be taken away."

"S-Stop!"

The Orc Leader ignored Axel's pleas and started the auction.

"As you can see, these young boys are still feisty. I intentionally left them like this. There is nothing better than slaves who think they can escape their fate and continue to weakly defy their master. It throws them an even greater despair when they realize they can do nothing to stop this. I will sell these boys together for the starting price of 7920 hel!"

The price was high, but the Orc Leader made it clear that the demons would get a two for one deal. It would have made things more interesting if he chose to sell them separately, but he wanted Axel to make a decision now. He would have to make-do with the net loss because of choosing to sell them both.

"8432 hel!"

"9001 hel!"

"12345 hel!"

"20222 hel!"

The price was skyrocketing only because the two for one deal and demons were easily tempted by good bargains. Axel desired to surrender himself to the Orc Leader. The cowardly side of him was interfering with his desire to be a hero. There were so many things that made him want to just abandon them like Adell had done. Axel had so many things he wanted to do. He didn't want to be a slave and lose himself in the pleasure of being a sex slave. He also wanted to see his family again. He wanted to see Valerie again and have the angel scold him for being an idiot. The blond made the mistake of looking at Saihara and Amami's expressions. Saihara was clearly scared at what was going to come to them as the hel was raised past 30,000. Amami's glance met Axel's. The pleading eyes he showed to Axel were enough for the blond to want to do something. He shivered as the Orc Leader declared that the two were bought for 50,000 hel. The black Orc also gave the demons permission to use the two immediately.

Saihara choked out a cry when he was forced on all fours the minute the demon who bought him got his hands on him. Amami was also grabbed by a friend of the demon and also forced on all fours. He snarled as he tried to break free. Amami was still too weak to do so. The two demons decided to use the auction stand to do the deed despite the Orc Leader suggesting they do it off the stand in case he wanted to sell another slave.

"Bro, you grab the demon. I got the human. Let's fuck them together."

"That's what I was going to say!"

Axel watched in horror as the demons that bought the two teenagers forced their hard cocks inside of them. Amami bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying out in pain and pleasure. It was Saihara who screamed when the large penis went inside of him. Even when he was fucked senseless for almost a month, he would still bleed when something larger than what his hole could take was shoved in. Fears were already falling down his eyes. The demon didn't give him a chance to adjust to the cock inside of him and moved without his consent. Saihara blubbered some nonsense words as if begging for forgiveness, but he had already given his answer. If he refused to throw Ouma under the bus, then he would continue to feel unimaginable pain.

The Orc Leader's patience had run out with Axel still refusing to participate in sex acts now that that his friend was being bought out. The kids were sold faster than Adell only because the price kept rising to the point that the amount of hel he made on Adell would be more than what he bargained for. He took the highest bid at that current moment and told the demon he was free to do whatever he wanted this instant as long as he paid him afterward similar to the demon brothers who were fucking Saihara and Amami senseless. That sounded like a bad transaction, but the Orc Leader needed Axel to submit now.

Adell looked to see which demon bought him and froze seeing it was a large, hairy bear-like demon. The bear wasted no time in throwing the money he spent into the air for the mooks to collect. He grabbed the chain that the Orcs were holding onto and snatched Adell immediately. The redhead didn't know how to respond to such forcefulness. He wouldn't even be able to react with how the bear demon had already yanked his pants down revealing his huge, erect penis. Even though Adell had given up, he couldn't help but shriek at the size of the thing that was going into him almost immediately.

"No don't!" Axel cried out as his friend wasn't even given any breathing room after being sold. "Please! He hasn't been bought yet! STOP!"

The bear demon couldn't even hear Axel with how rowdy the demons were getting over Amami and Saihara. The bear demon prioritized the battle maniac. He refused to prepare Adell and forced Adell's body down on his cock. Axel was certain that Adell let out a horrible scream as the penis attempted to tear at his asshole. Due to the previous encounter with the Chimera, taking in a larger cock was easier for Adell. He still shivered violently as tears of pain threatened to fall from his eyes. The bear refused to let Adell's body adjust to his cock as he started moving Adell's body up and there.

"Adell!" Axel cried out as he tried to rush toward his friend. The other Orcs stopped him. "Please, stop this!"

"No." The Orc Leader answered darkly. "He has been sold off. I could always call it off though if you entertain the guest now."

Axel shook his head. "I…"

"If you don't, then watch your friend be torn in two. Then again, your friend is enjoying a rampaging animal treating him like a mate more than anything."

The blond refused to believe that Adell was moaning out in pleasure. He refused to see that Adell weakly tried to grasp at the bear demon's shoulder and move his hips. He refused to believe that Adell truly broke down and gave up on his promise to get them all out of here.

"No…that's not Adell…he can't…he wouldn't…"

"But he did."

Axel felt a big hand on his shoulder. The blond refused to look up to see the Orc Leader leering down at him.

"Come on now. Your friend could still die from a ferocious demon like that. All you gotta do is do a little strip tease and give up your precious virginity in front of all of these demons. It is not that hard."

Axel weakly looked over to Adell and saw the redhead moaned quite loudly as he begged the bear-demon to go faster. Was it even worth trying to save Adell at this point? Axel looked over to Ouma's vassals and felt like the problem with them was that Axel did not have the power to stop the abuse they were going through. The Orc Leader would not stop until Ouma either gave himself up for his vassals or if he outed the Lampies of their hidden location.

"Please stop hurting Adell…please…"

"Then do as I say."

Axel really wanted someone to get them out of the bind just now. Hope and help weren't coming soon enough. The Dark Hero closed his eyes and head his head in defeat. Slowly, his hands started to grab at his white jacket.

"…Okay…I'll do what you say…just stop hurting Adell…please…"

"I keep my word if you keep yours."

Axel didn't believe him, but wasn't in the power to defy him anymore. The blond awkwardly removed his jacket. His body shook as more of his skin was being exposed to the Orc Demon and the other demons that started to gather around. Axel pretended that he wasn't scared out of his mind as he threw his jacket onto the ground. He moved very sluggishly when it came to undoing his pants though. He really didn't want to expose himself to these perverted demons. Who knew what they would do to him.

"Hurry up." The Orc Leader snarled. "I don't have all day!"

When it was clear that Axel was stalling for time, the Orc Leader reached out and grabbed at his purple pants. Axel let out a pathetic cry as it was torn off of him revealing himself in cute cat boxers. The demons cackled around hi as the Orc Leader grabbed at his boxers and tore that off his body as well. Now Axel was completely exposed. The Dark Hero thought he was an exhibitionist, but not anymore with the dirty expressions he got. He wanted to run away. He wanted to go back on his word. Adell was already gone, so why do this?

Axel let out another pathetic whine as he was knocked down onto the ground. The demons that weren't paying attention to him before were now attracted to the sound of anguish he made. It sounded all too familiar to them, but they couldn't figure out why.

"Now for the prize." The Orc Leader hummed as he grabbed both of Axel's legs and attempted to spread them out. Axel didn't realize he was struggling so the Orcs around him started to hold his body down while they allowed their boss to spread his legs. Axel had never felt so vulnerable in his life as the black Orc looked down on him. His eyes were observing his prey and drool was dripping down his mouth. "Oh, I love that face you're giving me. That's the face of someone who hasn't done it yet."

There was no lie or comeback from Axel. The blond wanted to protest, but he was completely frozen in fear. The realization that he wasn't going to make it out with his virginity in tact was heartbreaking. He wanted to at least honor his mom's wish and wait for someone he loved make love to him. He didn't want to lose it to some evil demon that was going to sell his body to the slave ring after he was trained properly.

Axel felt something poke at his entrance. His ears twitched and his body trembled. The Orcs started to howl and scream and go crazy over their boss preparing to deflower his prey.

"I wonder what sounds you'll make when I enter you."

Axel struggled one last time against the Orcs that were holding him down on the ground, but found that resistance was futile. He closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back the tears. If Adell could see what was going on with his friend, he might have snapped out of it. Unfortunately, the heroic spirit Adell had was gone…replaced with the human desire to mate and have sex with the alpha males with large penises.

"V-Valerie…" Axel choked out as the Orc Leader poked a few more times at his entrance.

"Oh-ho? Is that the name of your special someone?" The Orc Leader asked as he shined his teeth at the blond. "I'm glad you told me because now I can brag about taking your virginity like what we did to your friend over there and his lover."

Axel couldn't breathe. He really had to go through with this. He let the tears fall down his cheeks.

_Valerie…I'm not as strong like you said I am…please help me…I really can't do this!_

"Come to papa!"

Miracles were capable of happening when you wanted them too. A huge gust suddenly blew into the room and blew any demon that was not expecting a powerful gust to hit them away. Many of the demons ended up slamming into each other and if they didn't hit each other, they hit either the wall or the floor. The Orc Leader was lucky that he wasn't affected by the sudden wind. Instead, he was forced to get off Axel in order to avoid a weapon that was flying his direction. He snarled at the interruption.

"Who dares?!" He asked very agitated he was denied the chance to sex the blond.

"I dare!"

Axel's heart stopped. He convinced himself that he was hearing things. There was no way the miracle happened!

"Valerie?!"

Sure enough, the judge had forced his way into the Netherworld brothel. He came prepared with his weapons that were in plain view and the ones that a normal demon wouldn't be able to see. Axel however could feel that Valerie brought his entire arsenal of guns just by intuition alone.

"It's funny how this place is way easier to find than Goblin Galaxy." Valerie grumbled. "Maybe you demons need to do a better job at hiding your intentions."

The judge came alone from the looks of things. One would think Chun-Kei came along, but either Valerie told him to report to his boss about the slave ring or to wait for reinforcements on the outside if he didn't come out in one piece. Call it arrogance, but Valerie was confident he could take the entire slave ring on his own. He already blew back half the demons anyway with one powerful attack.

Valerie's one eye locked onto the Orc Leader though. The demon had his grubby hands on Axel despite getting off of him. The Dark Hero was in a compromising position on the floor and was on the verge of breaking down into tears. Normally, Valerie would mock Axel for showing such weakness. However, something inside of the psychic angel snapped.

"…Get your filthy hands off of him…"

The Orc Leader chuckled. "Why would I listen to a girly angel like you? This is my slave."

Axel's eyes were focused on the black hand that was rubbing at his stomach. His body reacted poorly. He did not want this happening in front of Valerie. The judge wasn't going to stand there and let Axel get abused.

"…You do not know who you're talking to." Valerie began as he started to remove his eyepatch. "You think as the judge of Heaven that I'm going to let you taint those who are pure hearted?! Think again!"

"Oh, you think you're badass removing that eyepatch? What's underneath it? A Sharingan?"

The ninja insults aside, there was a reason why Valerie wore the eyepatch. Beneath the eyepatch was…nothing. Valerie only had one eye. The eyepatch itself was what restrained his power and covered the fact that he was missing an eye. Once the eyepatch was removed, Valerie could use the full extent of his powers on his foes. He never resorted to this unless the enemy was powerful. The Orc Leader was far from powerful though. He just pissed him off.

"You're wasting my time. You better hope there is a God to pray to in Hell because you're going to need a prayer!"

The Orc Leader would have laughed had demon heads of his fellow Orcs weren't being shot off immediately. Screams erupted in room as the demons were trying to figure out what was going on. Valerie's entire body was glowing. When he blinked, another Orc was dead by a shotgun. The Orc Leader wanted to know where this invisible weapon was. Was there a hidden sniper in the crowd or what?

"D-Don't just stand there! Attack him!" The Orc Leader screeched.

Attacking Valerie was a terrible idea. He was guarded on many sides without the demons realizing it. Demons have taken whatever they could get and attacked the angel whether it was a plate, a pitchfork or a spear. Gunfire was heard and many of the weapons held by the demons broke into pieces. If the weapons weren't damaged, then the demons ended up on the floor with bullets in pumped into their head. The Orc Leader concluded that Valerie had set up shotguns somewhere in the room without him looking.

"V-Valerie…" Axel mumbled as he saw those guns pointing to the demons.

Some demons were able to get past the bullet hell and attempted to lunge at the judge. Valerie moved out of the way and used his sais to slice at any demon's throat when they got too close. It was a rinse and repeat process. The invisible weapons easily scattered the demons that cowered in the presence of a glorious angel or killed demons that were too dumb to live. The end goal was for Valerie to get to the Orc Leader. The Orc Leader kept moving back with Axel in tow while ordering the demons to stop being cowards and kill the judge.

"It's just one angel! How hard is it! Many of you call yourselves Overlords and can't even handle a tranny!"

Valerie felt a red vein appear over his head. "Refrain from throwing such insults. Your death will be even more gruesome…"

The judge picked up the pace with the killing as he charged toward the Orc Leader. The black Orc did not take his own advice and attempted to flee. The mooks were his last line of defense. Now Valerie simply kicked them out of the way if they were lucky or impaled them if they were unlucky. A few of the Orcs had their eyes gouged out by the sais. Valerie had lifted these demons high up into the air before throwing them at their scared comrades. The blood from the Orcs started to cover the judge's attire. Normally, Valerie would care about a little bloodstain. Not only was this a large amount, but chose not to care…not when Axel's life was in danger.

Valerie wouldn't be the only person that was ruining everything for the Orc Leader. Rozalin and Ouma would eventually arrive at the base with an almost dead Orc corpse in Rozalin's hand. Ouma shivered at how violent Rozalin was when it came to interrogating the demon. She demanded to know where Adell was and she had shot his body over and over again until he submitted. He was pretty much dead, but Rozalin had made sure they were in Pleasure Netherworld before finally dropping him at the entrance of the slave ring base.

Ouma didn't expect a pretty image when arriving, but the site before him was horrifying. While most of the demons have scattered to grab a weapon in order to fight the psychic angel, some demons continued to hold onto their slave and continue to thrust their cock inside of them. The demons that held onto Saihara and Amami were still assaulting their assholes. Ouma's eyes widened. The first thing that came to mind was how if he were caught, he would end up like his friends. His small body would not be able to handle it demon or not. He wanted to throw up, but Rozalin was ready to kill the bear demon that refused to let Adell go. The bear demon finished cumming inside of her boyfriend, but he was unresponsive at this point. Her body was glowing a bloody red color as her attention was to the bear demon.

" **How dare you attempt to claim what I rightfully own."**

That wasn't Rozalin's voice. Ouma trembled at how low and intimidating the voice was. Rozalin fired her gun at the bear demon before he realized what was going on. The bear was shot in the face causing him to fall backwards from the impact. The bullet went through his face and passed to other demons who were dumb enough to be near him. Those demons died instantly. Adell fell on top of the now faceless bear demon still panting and gasping for air.

Rozalin wasn't done though. Every demon here had pushed her to her limits. The Orcs had to die. The demons that were spending their money on slaves had to die. Everyone had to die.

"W-Who is that bitch?"

"I don't know but she's looking at us! Run!"

Rozalin floated over to the demons that were fleeing in terror after seeing their friends go down with a single bullet with the intention of pumping them with bullets. Again, Ouma didn't know where Rozalin put her gatling gun, but it was pulled out to mow down the demons that got in her way. Checking up on Adell wasn't as much of a priority to her as the mass murdering of the demons.

Ouma was another story. The moment he saw an opening created by Rozalin and Valerie, he made a mad dash toward his friends. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to fight any demons and just sneak his friends out. That wasn't going to happen. Ouma cursed to himself seeing that those two demons still had Saihara and Amami in their grasps. They did have to stop pounding their slaves because of the chaos that was happening, but that didn't mean they could use them as a shield from the stray bullets and the other items being thrown around the room.

 _You can do this. I had an entire month to try and get this spell to work. This has to work!_ Ouma screamed to himself. He had to do it or his friends wouldn't make it. Taking the staff he was given by the Golden Land, Ouma stopped in front of the demons that had bought his friends. They noticed Ouma and chuckled.

"Oh, aren't you the bratty Overlord that he was trying to get this entire time?" One of the demons asked.

"Are you saying we can get the entire collection right now?"

"Of course bro! He has the nerves to show up now thinking he can take us on."

"I will take you on." Ouma told him as his staff started to glow. "I didn't spend this whole month doing nothing."

While Saihara was still dazed and defeated from the demon suddenly stopping when he was near orgasm, Amami was able to recover quickly. His eyes widened in horror seeing Ouma in front of him.

"Ouma, run!" Amami yelled. He still had energy left despite all that torture.

Ouma shook his head. He wasn't going to run away again. Ouma was able to hold the staff in front of him when the demons decided to approach him without his vassals. They were exhausted and wouldn't be able to stop the demon brothers from pouncing on the little Overlord. Ouma took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing. Fire!"

Fire was one of the most basic spells in the Netherworld. If Ouma was going to be re-classed to a mage archetype, then he needed to master the most basic of spells. He had trouble using them immediately, but with time, he was finally able to tap into the demon powers from within to even have a small flint come out of his staff. He was pleased that the spell was working now of all times. He aimed the fireballs at the two approaching demons hoping it would do more than just a scratch. To his surprise, the spell was more powerful than it appeared. The demons must have thought the same thing as they charged as if they could ignore the flames and go straight for him. What ended up happening was that just one touch from the flame caused their bodies to catch on fire. Because they were standing so close to one another, it only made the fire spread between the two. The younger demon had freaked out when the fire that was on his brother brushed against his shoulder. Soon, his fur would catch on fire and the both find themselves trying to put out the flames. Stopping, dropping and rolling weren't doing them any sort of justice. This type of flame was deadly from what Ouma observed. The flames would keep burning until they became a skeleton.

Ouma didn't have time to watch the demons meet their demise. The moment the two demons prioritized their lives over the slaves that they bought, Ouma quickly rushed passed them. The older demon attempted to reach out and grab Ouma's leg, but the young boy hopped out of his reach. That hand wouldn't be raised to hurt another person again as the skin and muscle tissue started burning leaving nothing but the skeleton. The demon brothers screeched in pain as they begged someone to put out the fire. With Valerie and Rozalin destroying everything, no demon would care about them.

Nothing stood between Ouma and his vassals now. The Overlord wasted no time in running toward them, but instead of asking if they were okay, he immediately wrapped his arms around Saihara who was still in a daze.

"Saihara-chan!" Ouma cried out. "I'm here!"

Saihara didn't respond immediately. He blinked not believing his eyes and ears. "O-Ouma-kun?"

"Saihara-chan! You remember me, right? Those demons didn't mess with your brain, did they?"

"Uh…"

"I'll have you know that I won't accept a brain-dead vassal if that's the case. You smell bad. You need to take a bath. You need new clothes and a weapon too. You should become a demon like Amami-chan."

Speaking of Amami…

"Don't I get a hug?"

Amami was far from amused. Here he was talking about his loyalty to Ouma and the Overlord goes straight to Saihara as if he was the more important one of the two. He might as well be, but Saihara was the one in critical condition.

"I need to get you two out of these bonds first." Ouma pointed out. While the ropes were removed from their wrists so they could stand on all fours, they still had chains on their legs to show that the two boys were still slaves. All Ouma had to do was cast a fire spell and melt the chain hot enough that it can be ripped apart easily. Amami waited for Ouma to do that for him and showed that he still had some energy left. Amami never failed to amuse the Overlord.

"Amami-chan as reliable as ever." Ouma hummed as he pretended to not see the scars on the vampire's body.

"I'm just glad you finally learned your first spell while you were away…" Amami grumbled. "Uh…my throat…"

Ouma paused. He didn't know what to say to Amami after lightly teasing him. A simple apology would do, but he and Saihara were confined for at least a month.

"…I'm sorry." Ouma sputtered out. "I should have came to get you guys sooner. I got lost finding the place and I still needed to perfect this simple spell…"

"…We can talk later." Amami told him sternly. "We need to get Saihara treatment immediately."

Sure enough, Saihara was on the verge of fainting. It was difficult for the human to collapse when the demons wouldn't allow him to rest. If Saihara stayed asleep for too long, he might not wake up again. Ouma gasped seeing his friend slowly close his eyes. Shake his body if he must, Ouma refused to let Saihara die.

The only problem was the trio couldn't escape yet. Rozalin and Valerie had to wrap things up before they could leave. They wouldn't be able to leave in the condition they were in now. They needed help from these people even though both of them had lost their collective minds.

Rozalin's skin color had changed at this point. She was on the verge of another breakdown. It was ironic how Rozalin had thought that she was able to control the powers of Overlord Zenon, but that was far from the case. If Adell was hurt in any shape or form, Zenon could easily take control again. The blonde was too angry to care that she was one step away from becoming the overpowered Overlord that trusted no one but herself.

The bear demon was already dead and other demons were trying to escape and pretend that they had nothing to do with the slave ring. Rozalin could care less and had shot them. She was feeling a little hungry and started to lunge at some demons and bite them. The vampire would drink their blood before moving onto the next sucker. Soon, she would make her way back to Adell who had managed to pull himself out of the bear demon. A little bit of his fighting spirit was returning as if Rozalin's presence had reminded him who he was. Another demon was preparing to attack the unsuspecting demon hunter. Rozalin shot that demon too, but she was ready to eat him. This demon was still alive, so he would be eaten alive. That was the plan, but Adell finally regained his sanity to speak to her.

"R-Rozy…"

Rozalin stopped in her tracks. The drool from her mouth was apparent from looking at the defenseless demon she shot. She quickly wiped her mouth so she wouldn't look sloppy.

"R-Rozy…I'm not hallucinating…is that…really you…you're…you're so pale…"

"Adell."

The Zenon side of her was starting to vanish. Adell had tried to stand up, but his body had given up on him. Rozalin rushed over to his side and embraced him.

"…This isn't a dream…is it?"

"Adell…" Rozalin began as she held back her tears. "No…no it isn't. It's me…I'm here for you. I'm sorry for being late. I'm so sorry."

Adell could have done anything with an apology like that. He could be furious, depressed, overjoyed, relieved or a combination of all the above. Adell refused to cry. That wasn't his style. However…just this once, he allowed himself to reveal his tears as he sobbed quietly into her bloody dress. The nightmare was ending and all Rozalin had to do was take care of him for Adell to wake up. The only way to end the nightmare was to end the demon that started it. Valerie was going to do that very soon.

The Orc Leader refused to die here. He was not going to lose his business and his life just because an angel decided it was time to rain judgment on the slave ring. Taking Axel hostage probably wouldn't do anything simply because angels hated demons, but angels liked to pretend they were self-righteous and would do their best to not hurt hostages. Axel groaned weakly at the Orc Leader keeping his arms at his neck. It was difficult to breathe, but it was better than having a weapon to his neck with the threat of his throat being slit.

Valerie did not have time to pursue the Orc Leader who was causing him problems. He used his psychic powers to grab anything that was wooden in the room from tables to wood planks that were hanging against the wall. The wood acted as a blockade to prevent the Orc Leader from fleeing. The hostage did not slow Valerie down in the slightest.

"Damn you, angel!" The Orc Leader hissed. "Why are you working so hard to save a lowly demon like this? He should be nothing to you!"

Valerie already had an answer for him. "That lowly demon you kidnapped happened to save my life once. I could have gotten out of the situation on my own, but he showed me that not all demons would leave an angel for dead. I'm simply returning the favor so I don't have to go to his next concert as the favor he wants."

The speech sounded like Valerie had stayed up all night practicing it just so he could say it when Axel was in a situation like this. Axel was still touched that Valerie was grateful for that one incident when they first met.

"Normally, I would arrest you and pass judgment in the Angel Assembly." Valerie began. "I'm not feeling generous today. You're dying right here."

The Orc Leader would have taken whatever sentence he got over death. Every opportunity he survived to live another day meant time to rebuild everything he would lose. Axel would be the death of him. If that were the case, then he would take the musician down with him seeing as how the judge cared for Axel more than he realized.

"If I'm dying, he's dying." The Orc Leader snarled. Axel gasped as the arm was pushing at his throat. "You will watch him suffocate before your eyes."

"…I only have one eye." Valerie corrected as he charged him with his two sais in hand. "You're dead."

The one eyed judge would have attacked even when Axel was held in front of him. He was filled with such confidence that it brought fear into the Orc Leader's eyes. The Orc Leader decided to throw Axel to the ground in order to brace himself for the attack. Heck, he was ready to punch the sais out of Valerie's hands, but the judge was having none of it. The judge held the sais in a way to where they were pointing outward instead of treating it like any normal weapon. He would then skewer them into the Orc Leader's fists. The Orc Leader screamed at the sais gorging deep into his hands and breaking the small bone muscles inside. Valerie's body was still glowing and that glow was going toward the sais. The black Orc's body was glowing.

"W-What are you doing?! It hurts!"

"These hands were used to touch and hurt Axel…" Valerie said darkly. "You don't need them anymore."

The demon's eyes widened in horror as his flesh and blood suddenly flew in his face. He looked down and saw that his hands have been blown off its sockets. Valerie used his powers to get his sais back after the internal explosion that ruined the black Orc's hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! M-MY HANDS! THEY'RE GONE!"

Valerie didn't even flinch at the Orc's suffering. "You deserve your soul to be wandering for eternity. Losing your limbs is nothing compared to the hell I bring upon you!"

The Orc Leader fell down on his butt as he tried to take steps back. The one eyed angel terrified him. He didn't want to die. He couldn't fight back anymore. All he could do was beg for mercy.

"P-Please! This pain is terrible! P-Please spare me! I don't want to die!"

"…When the people you enslaved asked for the same thing, did you spare them from their miserable end?"

The Orc Leader heard a clicking sound behind his head. He tried to look behind him, but there was nothing there. Only a slight glow from Valerie's magic was behind his head. He didn't know that one of the shotguns that Valerie took with him was invisible and held together by the psychic energy that the judge was exerting. Valerie used said psychic powers to pull the trigger and shoot the Orc Leader in the back of his head. Due to it being a magical bullet, his head ended up exploding when the bullet went through his skull and out of it. The Orc Leader didn't see what was coming and his headless figure now fell to the ground.

"God, what a pain in the ass." Valerie hissed. His eyepatch that was put into his tunic was taken out and put back on his eye. He was certain that no other demon would attack mainly because Rozalin was finishing up for him. Demons that saw him murder the black Orc were scurrying back to their dens and running for their lives. "All of these slave owners are all talk but no bite."

"V-Valerie…"

Valerie blinked. He forgot about Axel.

"Axel…are you okay?"

Clearly, Axel wasn't okay. Axel had been captured for almost a month now, had watched Adell completely lose it, was subjected to some sexual acts and was almost raped in front of an entire demon crowd. His purple eyes clearly showed distress and fear.

"…That was a stupid question." Valerie said rather quickly in order to correct himself. "Either way, you're safe now. I got rid of the boss and any other demon that tries to attack will get shot. Did he do anything else that I'm not aware of though?"

Valerie's answer was Axel suddenly jumping into his arms. Nothing but weak cries escaped his lips. Like Adell who had a hard time believing he was rescued, Axel wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He needed to make sure Valerie was real and the drugs weren't affecting his mind. The one-eyed angel had no idea what to do at this odd action. All he could do was look over to the other people he was supposed to save. He would have to call the Angel Assembly to look through this entire Netherworld and get people back home if they were wrongfully taken from their homes.

* * *

Angels were quick to respond whenever trouble was brewing. Of course, Valerie threatening the other Angel Assembly members with work didn't help matters. Heck, Valerie even got the four archangels to come to Pleasure Netherworld in order to arrest demons that were not killed and bring the slave trading in this Netherworld to an end. Valerie hoped that by taking control of this Netherworld and later handing it to the Witch Hunter Realm that everyone who wanted the slave trading to end would track down the ringleaders if one of their important locations were compromised.

Valerie believed that the archangels and the other Angel Assembly members could handle things from here. His job was to help Rozalin and Ouma take Adell, Saihara and Amami to a real hospital. It would have made sense to go to Skyworld to treat them, but the discrimination against demons would occur. The next best hospital was Smash Hospital in the Smash Brothers Realm. Valerie had ordered his little brother Ian to send a message to Pit about sending injured allies to the hospital on short notice. Pit was most likely going to have to pay for the huge hospital bill, but since Pit made a lot of money from Smash, it wouldn't be a real issue.

Of course the doctors were giving him shit for not being a Smasher and requesting special services just because he was an angel that did work besides Pit. Valerie hated how this particular doctor was snarky and moody like he was. The judge just wanted him to shut up.

"Look, these people need treatment. It's two humans and a demon. You can send the hospital bill to Pit. They need help _**now**_ Dr. Cunningham!"

Dr. Cunningham rubbed his temples in annoyance. "This is such short notice. I don't know if I can even help a demon, but I'll have to analyze their injuries."

"Please do. One of them is a young boy who has been suffering for at least two months. You need to prioritize him."

Valerie was referring to Saihara. Amami was a demon, so his injuries wouldn't be as life threatening as Saihara's, and despite Adell being a human…Adell's body was very resilient like a demon, but should be focused on after Saihara. Ouma appreciated that Valerie told Dr. Cunningham who he wanted to help out first.

"Did you have a fourth person you wanted me to look at while I'm at it?" Dr. Cunningham asked.

"No, I personally checked Axel. Despite some rough treatment, no injuries have been found on him. Angels are capable of sanitizing people who have gone through some sexual hurdles if the damage isn't extreme."

Dr. Cunningham remained skeptical but went to work with taking care of Saihara, Adell and Amami immediately. He asked for Valerie, Rozalin, Ouma and Axel to do something else while waiting. The diagnostic doctor wasn't going to let anyone die on his watch, so they were in safe hands.

Valerie wondered how long they were waiting for any good news to pop up for the trio. The hospital was rather quiet today, but Valerie had to remind himself that there weren't as many injuries that happen in Smashopolis due to the sole fact that many people could just ask a mage or a priest to heal their wounds. The hospital was for serious injuries that pertained to the participants of Smash or focused on their mental health. The hospital was also expensive, so it was hard for a normal tourist to actually get help at the hospital unless they knew one of the Smashers here. A Smasher could pay for their hospital bills and all would be good. Most Smashers were just stingy with their money.

The judge observed what the others were doing to pass the time. Axel could not stay awake and had fallen asleep on Valerie's shoulder (as the two were sitting down in the lounge's couch). The Orcs may not have abused Axel, but they might have prevented him from sleeping just to add to the horror of being a potential sex slave. Rozalin was on the other side of Valerie staring at her gun in silence. She wasn't really looking at it as she was zoning out. She must have been thinking hard about what happened and worried about Adell's condition. As for Ouma, the kid was pacing back and forth. He was extremely restless seeing as how Saihara's life was potentially in danger. He bit his thumb a few times while pacing back and fourth. The young Overlord looked ready to cry if he didn't hear anything about his vassals soon.

"Kid, if you keep pacing around like that, you'll tire yourself faster." Valerie warned Ouma.

The young demon stopped moving and glared at Valerie before he frowned.

"…I don't like this silence."

"Oh?"

Ouma refused to say anything afterward. Valerie knew that Ouma did not know that he was able to read minds. For once, the silver hair teen would pry into Ouma's mind to see what was going through it.

_It really is my fault that Saihara-chan and Amami-chan are in the hospital. If I knew how to fight, then I might have been able to change the tides of that battle. I ran away like a coward and they end up like this. How can I be an Overlord when I let my friends take the fall for me? Was I wrong to start my life over as a demon? Would it have been better to be reborn as a sorcerer under The One after all?_

"You worry too much." Valerie suddenly said causing Ouma to jump.

"I-I'm not worrying!" Ouma shouted. "I'm just…frustrated with myself."

"I know."

"How would you know? You're not a mind-reader!"

Valerie chose not to correct him. Instead he would pretend like he knew what Ouma was thinking of.

"What do you intend to do with yourself?" Valerie asked. "As a demon, it is essential for a demon to continue fighting even when the odds are against him."

"I know that…"

"Yet, you seem to want to run away from your responsibilities."

"That's not me!" Ouma spat. "I can prove that I can be a great Overlord! These orcs were just a stepping-stone in my quest! Watch! When Saihara-chan and Amami-chan wake up, I'm going to greet them and tell them what we're going to do next!"

Valerie smirked. Ouma was probably going to cry and be relieved that his friends were still alive after thinking they were dead for quite some time. Ouma was an odd individual. He was capable of being sinister and cunning, but he was a softie on the inside that did need a little bit of reassurance. He would only get that from adults and his vassals. As long as Ouma knew what he needed to do once Saihara and Amami were treated, then the trio should be all right.

As for Rozalin, she finally seemed to snap out of her trance when Dr. Cunningham finally came out of that particular room. Valerie moved slightly causing Axel to wake up. He yawned before realizing he fell asleep on the judge. He blushed as he moved away quickly. Valerie didn't mind that he was being used as a pillow. Axel did need a bath, but he still had this aura that made him feel calmer than usual.

"So, what's the status?" Ouma asked trying to remain calm but was clearly panicking.

Dr. Cunningham shook his head in annoyance. "Your demon friend will be okay. The demons may have torn some of his tissues up, but they'll heal."

"And Saihara-chan?"

Dr. Cunningham's expression darkened. Ouma was prepared for the worse.

"He's going to need to stay in the hospital for a while. He's not a demon, so the damage to him was more severe. While his life is no longer in danger, I fear there will be lasting scars on him."

"I…"

"We will do what we can to fix him up." Dr. Cunningham continued.

"What about Adell?" Rozalin interrupted. "Surely he's going to make it out in one piece."

"Physically, yes. I might have to talk to you later about what I found out about Adell. We need to run more tests on him to confirm it and ask his parents about his bloodline."

"What's wrong with Adell?"

"It's only a theory that I'm not going to throw out now. Either way, his mental state is something that isn't going to get better any time soon."

Valerie shivered when he felt a dark aura radiate from Rozalin. Her expression became rather vicious as she was this close to grabbing Dr. Cunningham by the doctor's coat and hoisting him up in the air.

"You're joshing." She hissed. "Adell is strong."

"You may believe that, but so far, he is not cooperating with me as well as the other two patients."

"Adell has always been cooperative and trusting even when people were ready to stab him in the back. Stop feeding me lies and tell me that he's okay!"

She sounded desperate at this point. Rozalin was a strong demon. Axel knew this, but even he could notice she was ready to break down when she wasn't getting the response she wanted.

"That is clearly not the case lady." Dr. Cunningham hissed. "His life is not in danger, but whatever those Orcs did to him, the effects are devastating for his mind. I'm not going to sugarcoat the situation for you just because you didn't get to him fast enough."

Dr. Cunningham was too harsh. Rozalin said nothing as she took a step back. She was horrified that wasting a month trying to find her boyfriend did have consequences. Ouma did not want to be the reason that things went to hell, but he might as well been.

Axel though…he clearly did not want to be here anymore. Rozalin was going to burst into tears and then Axel would be reminded that he was the reason Adell was in the hospital to begin with. He didn't want to get blamed for not helping the redhead when he could have. Choosing to be a damsel instead of being proactive had consequences.

"I'll let you two talk with your friends." Dr. Cunningham finally said. "Ouma was it?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Saihara cannot be spoken with at the moment. Amami is the only one you can speak to now."

"I…I understand."

"And Rozalin, if you can stop Adell from freaking out around the doctors, you are allowed to see him and judge if he is okay or not."

The two wasted no time following after the lead doctor to the rooms where the victims were leaving Axel alone with Valerie. That wouldn't last long seeing as how the blond prepared to leave.

"Hey!" Valerie started, but Axel's words interrupted him.

"Sorry, I need to be alone." Axel spoke as he turned around.

Valerie was confused with Axel's sudden coldness. Yes, Rozalin was spending her time with Adell and Ouma was going to wait for his friends to be healed before he made his grand speech to them, but that meant that Axel was left with no one to talk to besides Valerie. The judge wasn't going to speak to the captain immediately knowing full well his captain hated being intruded on without a warning in advance.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to walk around Smashopolis. Nothing wrong with that."

"There is a problem! After what happened, you want to be alone? What if those Orcs bring in reinforcements and try to capture you again?"

"…I'll be fine." Axel said with a sigh. He sounded so defeated that it caused Valerie to flinch as if his invisible weapon hit him.

Despite Axel convincing himself that he was fine, Valerie knew that he wasn't. Just using a little bit of his psychic powers allowed him to look into Axel's mind and what he really thought. He wasn't doing all that well mentally and needed the time alone. Valerie believed being alone was the last thing the Dark Hero needed and followed after him. Valerie was bad at sneaking around, so Axel noticed that he was being followed. The musician allowed Valerie to follow him, but Axel didn't dare to say a word. Valerie hated reading Axel's mind and reading nothing but depressing thoughts.

_Why is Valerie following me? Doesn't he have more important things to do? He said he was going to report to his captain. He doesn't have time for me. I'm just going to relax…I don't need anyone else…_

Valerie wanted to speak up, but chose not to. He followed Axel to the Botanical Garden where Axel could get a breath of fresh air. Because it was late, the place was empty. The Botanical Garden was open for people to come in even when no one was around, but if the flowers were taken from where they belonged, the security cameras would catch that and the alarm would go off.

Valerie looked around the garden and was pleased with the night flowers acting as a light for the two. Axel could care less about the beautiful flowers. Valerie noted that he was withdrawing himself from the world again.

"Axel…" Valerie spoke. "What is on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"…You can't hide anything from me."

"I know."

"So please don't lie, and tell me what's wrong. I'm willing to listen."

Axel hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to look Valerie straight in the eye. The judge tapped his foot impatiently as if that would make Axel speak faster. It really didn't and just made Axel more nervous than he needed to be.

"Well?"

"You promise you won't laugh?"

Valerie tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

The judge waited until Axel turned his body his way so he could speak clearly. Axel still refused to look straight at him though.

"…I was thinking at how much I fucked up…" Axel began. "I had all the time in the world to get you to help Adell and me, but I just believed everything would be fine without a plan…so Adell is in that situation…because of me."

What Axel said and what he was thinking were two different things. Axel's mind was clouded with fear and doubt.

"Axel…"

"I'm a coward…"

"I know."

"I do nothing but screw up."

"I know you do…sometimes…"

"All I did was cry. I was so scared of those Orcs touching me like they did Adell!"

Axel didn't even want to think about the Orcs raping his friend and treating him like a dog. If he had submitted to the Orcs, he would be treated the same way despite claiming he would get special treatment. Valerie bit his lip.

"Even though you are a coward known for screwing up, you had a legitimate reason to be scared this time." Valerie tried to reassure him. "If I didn't know better…by being a coward…you saved your sanity. By saving your sanity, you were able to finally get the help from Chun-Kei and me. You are more capable than what you think you are."

In the back of his mind, Valerie thought the small speech was motivation. He chose not to see Axel's face to confirm if he struck a nerve or not. Instead, Valerie would be met with something surprising. Valerie yelped feeling strong arms wrap around him suddenly. It took a moment to see that Axel had embraced him without a care in the world. Valerie would have complained had he not heard the sobbing coming from the (slightly) taller demon.

"I wanted to prove that I could save everyone myself!" Axel cried out. "But I'm not that person! I just wanted to be a hero for once! I should have gone to you for help, but I didn't! Adell and the others suffered because of me! I'm a fucking failure!"

The judge's heart fell. He has never seen or heard Axel like this before. He had never seen the musician look so defeated. The hardship Axel had faced in the past was nothing to what he was feeling right now. He just needed someone to hug and reassure him that everyone was okay.

"…Everything will be okay Axel. I'm here."

Valerie didn't dare read Axel's mind. He wanted to give the demon his privacy. Axel just cried harder into Valerie's chest unaware of what he was doing to the silver haired angel. Valerie knew Axel was distracted enough to not hear his heart racing. Axel failed to notice that the judge was awkwardly returning the hug.

"Valerie…" Axel called out to him weakly.

The judge tried his best to hide the redness on his face. So many emotions were running through his head. He couldn't stop feeling nervous around the Dark Hero, but he also felt his heart hurting seeing the former president like this. All he wanted to do was take him back to Evangelion, nurse him back to health and overall just help him recover. He wanted to be the one that protected Axel from the cruel Netherworld that has done him injustice time and time again. Valerie was willing to bend the rules for Axel too if it meant keeping him safe.

… _You're not fair Axel._ Valerie thought to himself. _You can't make me feel like this for you…when I don't want to fall in love…_

"V-Valerie…"

Axel looked up at the judge with huge tears in his eyes. Valerie chuckled softly as he attempted to wipe the tears away from his companion's eyes. Axel was surprised and confused by this action. His cheeks were as red as his tearful eyes now.

"Axel, if those Orcs return...I'll protect you."

"W-What…r-really…"

Axel was in disbelief. Valerie was too. Perhaps Valerie was saying this in the moment, but he didn't care. When he made a promise, he had every intention of keeping it.

"I promise. Nothing will stop me from protecting you."

Axel felt slightly more reassured. He believed he could trust the judge to keep his promise. When the words were exchanged, Axel went back to sobbing into the judge's tunic again. Valerie groaned at how the musician was going to get his tunic all wet and dirty. In reality, Valerie didn't care. Axel was allowed to cry as long as he wanted until he was ready to face the next day with him and everyone else again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 21648 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Chun-Kei is the reliable witch hunter in Virtue's eyes. There are seven Chosen witch hunters directly under Ares and Chun-Kei is one of them. He does have connections to two Disgaea characters (Killia to an extent and Xenolith), but I intend to keep it under wrap for obvious reasons. Chun-Kei only has a good relationship with angels because he's a witch hunter that is easy to get along with in comparison to Virtue who has managed to piss off all the important angels.
> 
> 2\. Demons don't have a sense of time. Rozalin and Ouma don't realize the gravity of the situation until it hits them when they find Adell, Axel, Saihara and Amami. Rozalin getting lost isn't too out of character because of how she is adamant about doing things her way. The DLC shows she's capable of going alone without Adell, but Ouma isn't really helping her. Ouma is still playing the innocent card on her, but he doesn't want to tell her she's stupid, so he plays along and lets them get lost because he himself won't admit he didn't know where to go after the gate to the Dangan Netherworld broke after one use. A month isn't that long for a demon, but the torture is absolute hell regardless.
> 
> 3\. Valerie is the third strongest angel under Pit and Michael (the archangel). Pit is from Kid Icarus and Skyworld, Celestia, the QB Heaven, Paradiso and another heaven all form one big heaven with Palutena in charge of all angels. I try to not refer Pit by name when I'm writing a non-Smash story. Plus, Valerie doesn't like calling Pit by his name because of the on-off relationship he has with him as demonstrated in this scene with him being stuck with paperwork.
> 
> 4\. Disgaea 5 implied that Rozalin is able to summon Zenon's powers without losing control (and it's possible that Killia simply jumped to the current era post Disgaea 4 when this is possible). Since her losing control pertains to either her charm being removed or Adell being in danger, it makes sense that she nearly lost it. Adell loses to his lust easily, but Rozalin is so important to him as well as remembering what would happen if Zenon came back, he will force himself to return to normal just so Rozalin can come back to him.
> 
> 5\. Ouma, Saihara and Amami all have Disgaea classes.
> 
> Ouma = "Cunning Overlord" Skull Mage/Imp (specialized in staffs, books and guns unique to his class because of association with guns in Dangan Ronpa V3)  
> Saihara = human (specializes in swords and guns)
> 
> Amami = vampire (specializes in fists and spears)
> 
> 6\. Valerie has a wide list of powers available to him. He is from the Marchen family known for their psychic abilities. This should make him stronger than Pit and Michael listed above, but Valerie is severely handicapped in comparison to the other two. Valerie has to control his powers or it will go out of control. The eyepatch has two purposes. When he had two eyes, he was stronger than ever, but ever since losing his eye to a demon in order to save his younger brother, Valerie needed to wear an eyepatch to stop the instability of his powers. The psychic powers may appear to come from his eyes when it's more of a case of his powers prioritizing his senses meaning its everywhere. If Valerie were to lose any of his senses, his psychic powers wouldn't be as powerful. If Valerie were to get another eye, he would regain his powers even if the eye isn't his own. Finally, his psychic powers will be completely lost if he loses his virginity (or in a specific case, if a dick goes up his ass and semen flows into him. Blowjobs or fucking someone else will not decrease his powers).
> 
> All of what is listed above is the limitation of his powers. What his psychic powers actually do include reading a person's mind, levitating objects off the ground and being able to turn certain objects invisible. Valerie turns his weapons invisible in order to give the impression that it's his psychic powers that are killing people in one blow when it's just many shotguns that are surrounding him and him getting a headshot with them. Valerie has three specific weapons: two sais, a healing staff and many shotguns ranging from five to twelve). If Valerie is well-rested, he can maintain having these guns with him at all times, but if he's under a lot of stress and or weak, he can only carry a few shotguns for a short amount of time. Because Valerie is never on the battlefield as much, he never has to worry about overusing his powers, but he keeps at least three around him in case of an attempted assassination. Valerie is a paranoid angel after all given how he doesn't have that many friends and how he lost an eye and half of his power.


End file.
